Five Planes
by Cap10
Summary: There were advantages of living next to the world's sole super power. But this morning Canada was experiencing one of the downsides...A story of 9/11 and its aftermath.
1. Chapter 1: International Day of Peace

_**Preface-**__ When you take the time to study history, it is not unusual to find whole sections that have been rewritten by one group or another. This can also be true for relatively recent events. The September 11__th__ attacks are one of those events. It is difficult for an American to forget Twin Towers but do we remember the fact that a hurricane was bearing down on Florida, the massive wildfires in the West, the fact that much of the east coast of Canada was in a state of emergency due to flooding. Saddest of all we forget that good things happened that day. _

_I was old enough to really remember chaos, the fear, the confusion that came from the four hijacked planes. But this is a different September 11__th__ story. This is Canada's story. It is a story of forgotten history. The story about people trying to keep their homes safe and in a way, it is also one of hope._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form. Nor do I own any of the historical events mentioned in this story. As an author I just try to stick to the facts._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Planes<strong>

**Chapter 1-International Day of Peace**

Canada sneezed.

There were advantages of living next to the world's sole super power. They shared the longest undefended border and they were each other's best trading partners, but this morning Canada was currently experiencing one of the downsides. His head ached and his throat had a tickle that threatening a cough on its way. Having an economy dominated by your neighbor meant Canada got sick whenever they did. It may not happen the same day or the same week, but when the US of A started coughing, Canada knew it is only a matter of time.

Canada stared at the hotel ceiling for a few moments trying to suppress a second sneeze before he rolled over and turned on CNN while he got ready for the day. The big international headlines involved immigration issues in Australia and aid workers being held hostage in Afghanistan. As the talking heads on the television continued to discuss the hostages, Canada had to admit that the Taliban really was dragging Afghanistan down to heck in a hand basket. Unfortunately the UN passed the sanctions that were available to them, which meant all the international community could do right now was sit back and watch while the country continued to implode in slow motion.

As he rolled out of bed and patted to the bathroom, the TV briefly mentioned that it was officially the International Day of Peace. Though, they failed to mention that it was the opening day of the UN General Assembly. The opening day at the UN was more formality then actual business. In fact the only group that had any work schedule was the Security Council, which kind of ignored because Canada was not included in it. At least the meeting of the Nation People would be pretty relaxed, which would probably mean that they wouldn't even notice that he wasn't in attendance. Canada chided to himself, he probably should call the United States and remind him mark him absent on the role just in case.

The news switched to a forum about the recent economic downturn in Wall Street. The guest lectured about the likelihood of a new recession and showing images of empty cafes and shops in downtown New York. Canada watched the images flicker by as he shrugged into his suit jacket. Quietly his thoughts mused on the facts. Canada might be getting sick, but at least he had the small comfort that the US was not the source of this recession. It was Europe this time, which generally meant that it would be relatively short and mild in North America. Perhaps if Canada played his cards right he could avoid feeling the full effect this time.

Canada blinked as he walked out of the hotel and into the crisp autumn dawn. Then he glanced down at the stack of briefing papers tucked under his arm. Today was a coffee morning. Luckily he was only a block and a half from his destination. The Bull Moose was a smallish greasy spoon cafe but they made great pancakes, very good coffee, and had excellent service. Though it the fact he was a regular customer when he was in Winnipeg probably helped the service aspect.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams." The middle aged waitress smiled as he entered and then guided him to his usual booth near the end before filling his mug with coffee. "And what would you like today."

"The usual, Shelly."

"One stack of Flapjacks, whip cream, double syrup, with a side of sausage coming right up." The waitress smiled brightly before passing his order onto the cook.

While waiting for his stack of pancakes, Canada began to page through the large stack of briefing materials. Today was Canada was technically involved in two major NORAD exercises. To the south Operation Vigilant Guardian was entering its first full day. It looked like the first exercise would involve a simulated hijacked plane in the Boston Area sometime during the afternoon. The operation would involve Ontario and some of the other border Canadian Provinces, but over all Operation Vigilant Guardian was limited to CONR area. CANR was simply an observer in the exercise, which was a very good thing in Canada's opinion. The war game currently in progress was taking up most of his focus.

Operation Northern Vigilance was entering its third day and things were just starting to heat up. The NATO forces that Canada and Alaska were hosting had 'attacked' Russia during the previous two days, and today Russia was scheduled to retaliate. The missiles that Russia would hurl towards North America Arctic were of course simulated, but the Russian planes were very real. So would be the American and Canadian fighters that would meet them at the border of North American airspace.

The waitress topped off Canada's mug, and Canada thanked her before adding some more cream and healthy squirt of maple syrup.

According to the schedule the situation to was going to peak late that night with an accidental launch of a nuclear warhead. The Canadians, and their Alaskan counterparts, would then attempt to prevent the nuclear weapon from making landfall. The following two days would involve North America's reaction to the attack and the mission wrap up. The entire war game was scheduled to take less than a week, but the full wrap up require a solid month of data analyze.

Canada's thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone started to blaring Maple Leaf Forever so loud that the mild manor country nearly swore. America had messed with his ring tones…again. It took him a few moments for him to turn down the ring volume, then Canada glanced around the room and realized that everyone were glancing his way. It was true that cell phones were not that new, but they were also not an everyday interruption. Canada's ears began to go pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Canada mouthed to the surrounding business men, soldiers, and government official whose quiet breakfast he had interrupted. He then sighed as he flipped the phone open. He didn't even get the chance to say a greeting before the voice on the other end started taking.

"_Mr. Williams, sir, we are getting some odd reports from CONR. The radio traffic NEADS also picked up significantly."_ The voice on the phone sounded young and nervous. The words were spoken at such a quick clip that it made Canada wonder if the kid was originally from Alberta. "_Sir, the general has requested your presence at CANR Headquarters at your earliest convenience."_

Canada glanced at his watch and saw it was only 7:52 in Manitoba which would make it almost nine Eastern Time. The drill for the Continental United States NORAD region wasn't supposed to start for another hour or two to be respectful of the people working at the NORAD headquarters in Colorado. "Did the General mention any specifics?"

"_No, Sir. I was told call you and request your presence at headquarters." _The young technician almost sounded scared.

"Alright, Mr…."

It took a few heart beats for the kid on the other end to figure out what Canada was asking for then he quickly stammered. _"Lt. Patterson, Sir."_

"Alright, Lt. Patterson, please inform the General that I am on my way."

"_Thank you, Sir. I will inform the General immediately, Sir."_

The sound of relief in the young soldier's voice only increased Canada discomfort as he gathered the large pile of documents that were spread across the table and paid the bill for the breakfast he wasn't going to get to eat. As he left the diner at a trot Canada barely glanced at the calendar registering the date, September 11th 2001.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbreviations-<strong>

NATO- _North Atlantic Treaty Organization_

UN- _United Nations_

NORAD- _North American Aerospace Defense Command_

CONR- _Continental NORAD Region (Note continental refers to the continental US)_

CANR- _Canadian_ _NORAD Region_

NEADS- _Northeastern Air Defense Sector_

_**In Closing**__- I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter of Five Planes. If you liked it please leave a review of what you liked. If you didn't please leave a message telling me what you didn't enjoy. I can only improve if I have the data inputs. Lastly, if you really, really liked it and would like to read the chapters earlier than the rest of the world send me a pm. I am currently looking for a beta and would love to know if you are interested._


	2. Chapter 2: One Tower Struck

_**Authors Note**__- I do try to keep things as historically accurate as possible, but this week I did run into an issue…I have no clue what the inside of any of the NORAD regions looked like. True there are a few grainy photographs up on the web, but they don't provide a whole lot of information on how they are built. Luckily NASA and other government agencies are not as stingy about their layout. The description of the CANR regional headquarters are based off the information from those sources. _

_Also I must admit I have taken a different approach to writing Alaska than many writers. It is a territory which arguably has one of the most complicated histories in the world. It is often forgotten that Alaska was shelled by air and sea, as well as invaded and occupied during WWII. In short Alaska is one of the most war tested states in the Union. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own Hetalia, never will, which means I am stuck continuing to just write fanfiction for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- One Tower Struck<strong>

The CANR personal must have really wanted Canada there, because he only managed to jog a half a block before the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, the only people other than Russia who Canada couldn't seem to give the slip, pulled him into one of their unmarked security vehicles and whisked him a few blocks south to the NORAD regional headquarters at CFB Winnipeg. It was annoying to be plucked off the street by men in suits and dark tinted glasses. It did mean he was quickly allowed through the security checkpoint. Unfortunately it meant he didn't have to deal with the security.

Canada's NORAD Regional Headquarters located in a fairly nondescript building on the military base. But the simple façade didn't fool anyone one familiar with the organization. This was one of the most high tech surveillance facilities on the planet and it had a security system to match…which meant that Canada was nearly strip searched as he entered.

At least wasn't as bad as getting into the Cold War bunker in CFB North Bay. Canada mused as his badge was scanned and his various possessions checked. Now that the Cold War had ended almost a decade ago, there just wasn't a need for a secondary headquarters which could withstand direct nuclear impact. There were plans to build an above ground facility at North Bay. Even the NORAD Headquarters had moved to a practical building on the military base, though the bunker under the mountain was place into warm standby incase the North America was ever attacked.

Five minutes later, once he had satisfied the soldiers at the door that he wasn't there to cause any mischief or steal any state secrets, as well as have an actual reason to be there, Canada was finally allowed into the working part of the building. It was a place of dimmed lights and muted quiet that kind of reminded him of the bear caves he had played in as a child. In contrast with the soothing environment the human beings in the room were also currently creating a beehive activity as everyone attempted to make heads or tails of the reports from the United States.

At this particular moment the muted chaos made him glad that his station wasn't in the primary control room. After signing in Canada was able to leave the controlled chaos behind and head to the technical observers station a few doors down. It was an eight station room, with the ability to view almost any aspect of NORAD's actions while having no power to give orders to the network. It suited Canada's tastes perfectly.

Canada took his desk at a raised corner of the room and it only took him a few moments to enter his sequence of passwords and boot up his computers. Then he slipped on the impressive set of headphones and plugged it into the jack that collected him to the states and nations of the NORAD and NATO defense grid. The connection cracked to life.

"_Mathew, are you there?"_ The voice on the other end of the phone line was slightly tinny as though the owner had been speaking too close to the mike. Even with the distortion he could quickly identify the voice of the personification of the state of Alaska.

"Yes, Samantha."

"_Have you been briefed yet_?" Canada raised an eyebrow. The state was all business today.

"I just got called in and I'm looking over the scenarios. Is the Twin Tower incident this part of the War Game scenario?"

"_I don't think so?"_ The tone of voice indicated that she had access some additional information.

"Why do you say that?"

"_I can see a smoking hole in one of the Twin Towers on CNN."_ The state replied with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Canada ordered one of the three large panel displays to be turned to the international news and sure enough there was a very real gaping gash blenching smoke out of the building. Canada winched for New York. "Accident?"

"_It has to be."_ Alaska paused, and Canada could almost see her chewing on her lip as she tried to remember the layout of the city. _"The towers should have been well out of regular flight paths and the weather charts indicate that visibility is very good in New York, but small planes are not known for sticking to the designated flight paths. They are also know for taking risks, so this whole incident is going most likely going to be chalked up to pilot error. Still if that fire is any indication this is going to go down in history as one of the worst plane accidents in US history."_

"What about the rumors that it wasn't a private plane?" Canada quarried as began to pour through the incoming information.

"_It has to just be a rumor." _ Alaska replied with confidence._ "A commercial, cargo, or military plane has absolutely no business in that area, and there are too many safeguards on the larger planes to prevent that type of navigational error. Perhaps an accident like this could have happened thirty years ago in bad weather but the weather is perfect today and large planes have so many sensors that this type of accident just wouldn't happen. Honestly even if a bird was sucked into an engine and the plane had to come in for a manual landing the pilot wouldn't try to land the plane in the middle of the city. The only type of accident it could be is a repeat of the collision with the Empire State Building in 1945."_

"Still there was a lot of damage done." Canada pointed out as he closed internal email file and open up map of cities flight paths. After a good look it was pretty clear that Two Towers were not on any of flight paths, it was looking like Alaska's argument was holding up.

"_Which makes me very glad I am not New York right now, after all I deal with far too many aircrafts crashed of my own."_ Alaska voice was subdued, but her tone brightened as she continued. _"Well now that that has been taken care of I might as well apologize for dragging up in early this morning and get down to business…I hear they have you running another hijacking simulation this year."_

"Yes they are. It is supposed to start this afternoon after we do a few warm up drills." Canada tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn as he spoke. Alaska ignored it and continued with her usual enthusiasm.

"_So, what is the target this time?"_

"If they told us that what would be the fun of working out the puzzle. But honestly, after last year they are going to be hard pressed to create a better challenge."

"_True,_" The State admitted thoughtfully._ "there are few places that a terrorist could target that would have more impact than the UN Headquarters." _

"At least this year's the polar portion of the drill is being run at a reasonable time of year instead of the depths of December like last year. I just don't understand why people choose to live above the Arctic Circle year round."

"_I happen to like the arctic in December."_ Alaska did her best pout of the radio, though Canada could hear the smile in her voice. _"Plus snow and ice opens up whole regions of the arctic that are normally only accessible by air which actually the logistics of those drills simpler."_

"You know you are insane."

"_Hey, I do not belong to the country whose airspace reaches to the North Pole."_ Alaska sounded smug over the connection. _"By the way, what did they call you out of this morning? Hopefully not sleep, with the bombing run you got to bed pretty late."_

"I was actually just about to get breakfast." Canada admitted.

"_Ouch. Did you at least pick up some coffee?"_

"Yes." Canada had to chuckle a bit an Alaska's reaction. She was one of the few states that would care about his caffeine intake, probably because she was as obsess about drinking coffee as any Nordic. "I will have someone run down to the canteen to grab me something for breakfast so I will have something in my stomach before I formally take over." He tried to ignore the rumble in his stomach caused by the simple mention of food.

"_Good. We can't have a cranky Mathew, can we?"_ Alaska joked, and then turned serious. _"I know this time of year is more convenient for you, but honestly I am a bit miffed that they scheduled all of these exercises right over all the technical meetings I wanted to go to this year. I know this sounds self centered, but I don't get out of Alaska much, so miss the Airports Council International Conference and the World Meteorological Organization Meetings is kind of a big deal for me." _

"Won't you be able to go to the North American Airport Council meetings?" Canada yawned as he grabbed for the cup of coffee a technician who had just brought in a tray.

"_Nope, they combined the North American and International meeting this year so it would have been particularly valuable for networking."_

"Hm," Canada made a noncommittal noise has he sipped the dark black liquid. It wasn't the first time he had heard about Alaska's plans to lead international commerce. Apparently that reaction had been the wrong one. Canada rolled his eyes a bit when Alaska went into lecture mode.

"_I do happen to be the intercontinental hub for the Polar route after all, the only airport in the US that transports more tonnage is Memphis International in Tennessee and they are the North American hub. Honestly, as fast as China and Korea are growing the shipping to and from the Far East, Europe and the Americas may eventually exceed internal air shipping. I look forward to that day….oh my…" _

Canada turned just in time to see a fireball erupt on the TV screen.

"This can't be happening…"

* * *

><p>At 9:03 everyone paused as CNN showed a second plane plow into the North Trade Center Tower.<p>

Alaska felt sick. It was not like she hadn't seen a plane crash before. After all One third of America's plane crashes occurred in Alaska. In some communities they had become as common place as car accidents. Now those decades of experiencing those planes going down made a chill run down her spine. What she was seeing on the TV screen was a hundred times worse than any of the planes that had accidently gotten lost in the weather and plowed into the side of a mountain. That plane had been driven into the building with cold hard deliberation.

"Mathew what the blaze is going on!"

"_I have no clue."_ The tone in the countries voice indicated that he was also in shock.

"Have you tried to get some information from CONR or even NEADS?"

"_They don't know any…Wait…"_ On the other end of the line Alaska could hear the voices of the personal reporting to personification of Canada._ "Some information just came through. The FAA just announced informed NORAD that Flight 175 has been hijacked but it NEADS can't find it on their radar."_

"There's another one?" Alaska swore. "This is one of the peak flight times on the East Coast, finding one plane is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"_I know…Maple!"_ Canada took a few audible breaths before continuing. _"Samantha, is there any way you could get some additional information? Right now the United States authorities aren't interested in talking to the Canadian ones."_

"I will see what I can do but you know I am just one of the states. Information tends to take a bit of time to filter down." Even as she spoke Alaska was already pounding away at her computer trying to pull up information on the network.

"_I know that but I need to know if Toronto, Montréal, or heavens forbid Ottawa could be a target. If they are I need to…."_ Canada's voice held the hard edge of barely suppressed fear.

"Wait…" She paused as her computer indicated she had just been emailed, and she quickly opened the message. "Something just popped up. It looks like air space around New York is being closed to all but military traffic. According to the FAA this attack appears to be localized around New York City."

"_That is what I needed to know…wait a minute. You have military traffic over the city?"_

At Canada's question Alaska pulled up a new screen and quickly analyzed it. "According the radar NEADS has a pair of fighter planes in route."

"_In route? So they didn't have the speed to get there fast enough to prevent that?"_

"Not exactly." Alaska had admitted solemnly.

"_Explain." _ There was confusion in the nation's voice.

It took a few moments for Alaska to identify the reason why. When she did she closed her eyes and spoke. "According to the radar map the jets were not moving at full throttle."

"_Why didn't they approach at the threat at max speed?"_

"Rules. Fighter planes are not allowed to approach an intercept a civilian plane at supersonic speeds, especially one that is hijacked or possibly structurally damaged." Alaska tried to mask the frustration, the grief from her voice.

"_Why?" _The nation's voice was sharp almost accusing.

"The sonic boom, there are a lot of fear that the sonic boom might either set off a bomb on the plane or cause any structural weaknesses to get worse. Goodness sakes Mathew, you have seen what happens when I plane disintegrates in midflight." Alaska really hoped she didn't have to spell things out any further for the nation. After all Canada must remember Swissair Flight 111. Hundreds of people had died on but the bodies were so destroyed by the plane's disintegration that only one person could be visually identified.

"_Yes I have."_ It was clear Canada also remembered. _"But now that policy has lead to so many more deaths."_

"True, but nations tend react to threats rather than think ahead and prepare for new ones. Honestly even in our drills, our worst case scenarios we never predicted something this bad…this coordinated."

"_Alaska, I need you try to find out what is going on down there. New York is on my border and I need to know if Ontario needs to look at partial closing our air space."_

Alaska closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. When they opened they narrowed with eagle like intensity. "Let me get on the horn with the FAA Alaskan region, they may be able to get me wired into the New England Air Defense Region."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- When the first tower was struck at 8:46 am EST it was generally assumed that was an accident. The first reports indicated that it was larger plane that flew into the North Tower, but those reports were quickly dismissed. Regardless of the debate about whether the crash was a small private plane or a larger plane such as a cargo one, everyone assumed that it was a tragic accident. That assumption was shattered only a few minutes later at 9:03 am EST when the second tower was hit._

_**In Closing-**__ Hey, congratulations you have made it to the end of the chapter. So…did you enjoy it? Did you my characterization of Canada and Alaska? Did I make any blaring errors or even minor ones? In short, how can I improve? Your review help fuel my writing and make it better. They will be rewarded with special reader cookies._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- Evacuation_


	3. Chapter 3: Evacuations

_**Author's Note**__- Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read so far. I especially wanted to thank those of you, Lunetaylina and DokiDomo, who reviewed. I also look forward to hearing from more of you in the future. Well on to the story...as things start to sink in and fall apart the situation starts to get more intensive. _

_**Disclaimer**__- Don't own Hetalia, if I did I probably would be able to write a German accent better._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Evacuations<strong>

It was almost like his brother had dropped off the face of the planet. America had simply stopped communicated to everyone…including his own states and closest allies. The small trickle of information coming from the federal government tended to be outdated and not particularly accurate. In the end the personifications of Canada and Alaska were getting the majority of their useful information from watching the news. The images flickering across the screen were making Canada sick with worry for his brother's health and safety.

'Stop thinking like that.' Canada chided himself. After all the emergency response teams were already at the two burning towers. The firefighters were putting out the flames; the police were evacuating the buildings; things were going to be okay. It was true that people had died. It was clear that everyone in the planes would have been killed instantly, and it was also pretty clear that people at the impact sites also didn't survive, but building was still standing so most of the other people could be rescued. Overall, a tragic attack but it could have been so much worse, after all the buildings were still standing.

Canada's train of thought was interrupted when His phone rang for the fifth time in as many minutes. The tinny strains of Maple Leaf for Ever filled the room. He knew it wasn't his brother, because he never called his cell, preferring to text and Canada really didn't want to talk to anyone else. Honestly Mathew wished he could just turn it off the new fangled smart phone, unfortunately the Kyocera 6035 housed the emergency government contact lists and he was currently using those. But after the persistent caller insisted on calling back after being drop, Mathew was wondering chucking the phone at the wall was an option. He considered ignoring it, or possibly just turning his cell off, but one of the technicians gave him an exasperated look. In the end he answered with an exasperated stage whispered.

"Hello, Mathew Williams speaking. This is a very..."

"_Canada!"_ Italy's voice relieved but still slightly panicked voice greeted him. _"Ve! Germany! I got Canada on the phone!"_

"_Canada, are you okay? Have you been hurt?"_ Over the phone line Germany's stress was could be heard.

"I am fine…" Canada was a bit confused at the question.

"_Canada what is your status?"_ Germany asked with forced patience.

"I am fine…" Then the meaning behind Germany's words finally hit him with all the sophistication and grace of a semi. Germany was probably completely cut off from the news feeds and so he was trying to figure out which countries had been attacked. "So far Canada had dodged the bullet. Ludwig what is going on?"

There was muffling shuffling and screech sirens on the other end of the phone then Germany's direct voice. _"Canada, we are evacuating the UN buildings. Ve are trying to get a head count and ve couldn't find you."_

"That is because I am not at the UN building."

"_Then vhere are you?"_ Germany was clearly getting annoyed at him.

"I am in CANR control center in Manitoba, trying to make heads or tails of mess." Canada sighed. He was starting to get a sinking feeling. "Alfred was supposed to inform you that I had war games with Russia today."

"_Alfred is incapacitated at the moment."_ Germany's voice was flat.

Canada had had some horrific terrorist attacks on his own soil, nothing on this scale, but still he knew just how much they could take out of a nation. "I can imagine."

"_We had to make arrangements to get him to a hospital after the first planes hit."_ Italy spoke up his voice muffled by the distance from the phone. "_There was lots of blood. That building must have been very important."_

"They represented his international trade." Canada said soberly, because in truth those buildings had represented the continents international trade.

"_That is bad, ve?"_

"Yes it is bad…." Canada's focus was drawn by the blinking light indicating that the land line to ANR was active. "Can you to hold? I have a message from Alaska coming in on the other phone line."

"_You have been in communication with the states?"_ Germany sounded surprised. It was pretty obvious that he never realized just how tight Canada's and America's defenses networks were tied.

"Yes, I have been in constant communication with the states. One moment please." Canada said with more offense in his voice then he meant before put down the cell phone and picked flicked on the headset. "Go ahead."

"_Mathew."_ On the other end of the line Alaska's voice sounded a tad bit breathless. "_The FAA just ordered a national groundstop for all aircraft regardless of region. Repeat all aircraft takeoffs are ban until further notices. And as of 9:26 EST all military bases are at FPCON Delta status."_

"Meaning." Canada didn't have time for chit-chat. He needed to get back to the nations currently stuck in New York City.

"_All of our airports are closed. There will be no more take offs and the FAA is considering rerouting domestic planes to the nearest airport. I am not sure what the international planes are supposed to do because they aren't allowed into US airspace."_ She simply the statement hang for a few moments then continued. _"All military bases are restricted to military personal only. All bases are prepared to respond to an attack. The NORAD headquarters is suggesting that Canada also closes its airspace and prepare for the possibility of an air attack."_

"Maple…" Canada did his best to figure out what it would take to close his airspace, then he turned his attention to the awkward situation the other nation people had found themselves in. "Okay Samantha we have another problem. The UN was in session in Manhattan when everything hit the fan."

"_Great…Just Great. Don't tell me that the UN complex was targeted."_

"We don't know." Canada admitted tiredly. "I don't think anyone does. It was evacuated just in case. Unfortunately it this doesn't change the fact that we have over a hundred nations trapped in the chaos on Manhattan Island and no way to get them out of it."

"_Okay."_ Canada could here Alaska talk a few deep breaths, apparently in attempt to calm her rattled nerves. _"Give me a few moments let me see if I can get one of the states in the North East on the line to help."_

"Thanks Samantha." Alaska made a noncommittal sound in reply and Canada turned his attention back to his cell phone. "Ludwig, are you still there?"

The other line was dead…Canada tried to redial Germany's cell phone and got a message stating that the party was out of the service area. He tried Northern Italy's went straight to voicemail. He scrubbed his face with his had before he pulled a sheet of emergency numbers from his brief case and dialed the Germany's sat phone. It rang.

"Ludwig?"

"_Yes…"_ The relief was palpable in the other nation's voice.

"Thank goodness. I was just on the horn with Alaska, she is getting patched to one of the states in the Northeast. Hopefully we can enlist them to get you out of New York City."

"_And what exactly are we suppose to do once we are out of the City?"_ Germany's tone made it clear he was nervous getting the all the nations at the summit to safety.

"I will request the paperwork required to get everyone evacuated to Canada." Canada massaged his temple with his free hand. He could feel a headache building. "So far it looks like Canada has been left out of the attacks and I think it will be the safest option. With…With my brother down for the count, I am the closest nation can provide you with shelter and protect…"

The land line interrupted him as Alaska didn't wait for Canada to give her clearance to talk. _"I have Mass on the line. He says that he can get them as far as Boston. From there we can get the clearance to evacuate everyone north to Canada in a military transport. He is making the arrangements right now to take a caravan of buses south to Manhattan."_

"Ludwig, I have some very good news. The state of Massachusetts is arranging for your evacuation. They are currently heading south with a caravan of buses which will evacuate you north."

"_Good, Very good." _The Germany's accent thickened with relief_. "We Vill plan on meeting the buses at…"_ The sat phone connection went dead.

"Maple, Maple, MAPLE!" Canada swore, which caused the rest of the room to look at the mild mannered country in shock and surprise. He ignored them as he attempted to make a connection with the sat phone again, but kept getting the satellite is busy tone. Once it became clear he wasn't going to get through he switched tactics. "Samantha, CNN and the other news agencies have taken over the Satellite coverage, again."

"_Again?"_ Canada could note the tone pained annoyance in the states voice.

"Yes, again."

"_Why does this have to happen at every major disaster? Isn't there something we can do about it?" _Alaska paused desperation clear in her voice. _"I mean we are the personifications of nations, we are part of the government. Heck the NASA built and launched a lot of the equipment they are using for satellite communication. We have to have a way to override things to get a signal, don't we?"_

"Not really." Canada took off his glasses and gentle scrubbed his eyes.

"_Okay."_ Alaska was regrouping her thoughts and trying to give Canada a useful sounding board. _"Cell phones are down, Correct?"_

"Yes."

"_Cell phones down, sat phones down, well at least we have a few options left we can try."_ Alaska was clearly trying to a level of cheerfulness into her voice, but it just made it sound more strained. In contrast his response was flat.

"Like what?"

"_Email, land line, HAM radios, all of those seem to function longer during disaster conditions…_" Alaska's comment trailed off, and for a few brief Canada could hear the crescendo of voices in the background.

"Samantha, what is going on?" Confused Canada tried to query the other personification.

"_Sir, you are bleeding."_ The technician's words were barely picked up by the mike, but the owner was clearly unsure of what to do next.

"Alaska, what in the Maple Leaf is going on!" The level of panic was rising in Canada's voice. Luckily the last statement seemed to worm its way into Alaska's brain, Canada heard a deep shuttering breath over the phone connection. When Alaska finally spoke her voice was level, measure.

"_Our lives just got a little more interesting. This isn't isolated to New York anymore, nor is it limited to civilian targets. We have no clue how many more of these kamikaze airliners we have out there. I want every person to keep their eyes on the screens. We need to identify every plane that is acting funny and get them out the air stat."_

It was clear that Alaska had been speaking to the men and woman at ANR but Canada was still stunned by the rapid fire orders. It made him a bit worried. "Samantha, what in the world is going on over there?"

"_They just took out the Pentagon."_

* * *

><p>Germany stared at the useless cell and sat phones in his hands. Today was not a good day, and it seemed like things only were getting worse.<p>

"Sir, you really do need to evacuate the premises, now." The voice of the security guard was sharp with stress and fear as he tried to indicate the urgency of the situation to the person who was clearly the leader of the group.

"Vhat has happened?" Germany voice was soft but still demanded information.

"We have just got a report for Washington D.C., the Pentagon just suffered a major explosion.**"**

Explosions were a problem, but Germany failed to comprehend why an explosion in a city over a hundred miles away made them need to evacuate the premises of the UN faster. "Vhat are you trying to say?"

"Just that we have a report that that there was an explosion at the Pentagon." The security guard replied flustered as his eyes scanned the sky. England picked up on the man's agitation.

"Buildings don't blow up all on their own. Was it hit by a plane?" The Englishman pushed.

"England!" France sputtered in shock.

"What...You really think we don't need to know these things?" England winced before continuing. "We could be attacked next!"

"You!" France was working up to an insult.

"Calm down everyone!" Germany used his best military voice. It did a very good job of calming getting everyone's attention. Once he was sure that everyone was quiet and was going to stay that way he turned to security guard and asked a question. "Do we know if these attacks are linked?"

The man chewed on his lip. "We don't know yet, but honestly we have to assume that it is related."

"Alright. We all have to assume that there have been systematic and possibly wide spread attacks on the United States. As such we need to assume that the UN and other high profile location in the United States might be the next target." "Sir I understand you desire to get us out of harm's way quickly. But I need to make sure that all of these officials have a safe location to go to. I need time to organize that."

It was clear that the security guard didn't want to budge, but he finally gave in. "I can give you 15 minutes sir. After that we may need to take additional actions to ensure that the

"Understood. We will be gone before the 15 minutes are up."

At Germany's words the security guard was defiantly Germany scanned the crowd. It was true that not all 189 in the UN were currently in the crowd in front of him…but there were still over 50 nations in front of him. With the UN complex being evacuated he was going to have to find a place that safe for all of them. Unfortunately the most of the large consulates in New York City belonged to outspoken allies to America. This brought up the strong possibility that Great Britain's, Japan's, or even Canada's consulate might be the next thing to be attacked. There had to be a solution. Then it hit him.

"Iceland."

"Yes, Sir." The ash blond teen spoke from the crowd.

"All NATO participating countries not in the G8 will meet at you're consulate."

"Okay?"

"NATO participating countries not in the G8 please follow Iceland to his consulate." After Germany made the statement it was clear that several people wanted to make an argument but he didn't let them. "Ukraine." The woman was staring in shock at the billowing smoke columns rising over the New York Sky. "Ukraine!"

"Yes…" Ukraine had trouble tearing her eyes away from the sky. But once she realized who was speaking her attention snapped to focus on him, her cheeks flushing pink. "Sorry…I mean…Yes Germany!"

"Ukraine do you think you have enough space to house rest of the nations in your consulate?"

"I think so Germany." The nation was chewing on her lower lip as she thought. "It might be sort of crowded by we all should fit them if we claim all of the conference rooms."

"Good, all nationals not in the G8 or a Member of NATO will travel in twos or threes to check into their own Consulates in the city. Inform them you are safe and that we are currently working on getting you evacuated to Canada. Once that is complete you will then meet at Ukraine Consulate General by…" Germany glanced at his watch. "10:15 EST. Failure to be at the designated place by the designated time will cause us to assume that you have been incapacitated in some way. We will send out a search party in order to find or retrieve you. You have just over 30 minutes to complete your business and arrive at your designated meeting location."

The crowd of people stared almost dumbly at Germany, unsure whether or not they should go.

England's mouth twisted in a pained, mirthless smile. "I suggest you all start moving."

They drifted away almost like ghosts.

"Where are the G8 nations going to meet?" It was Italy who broke the silence.

"We are going to Canada's consulate. If anyone can get a hold of Matthew through all of this confusion it will be the consulate."

As they walked away from the UN complex through Manhattans deserted streets, all Germany could do was hope that he had made the right decision. He prayed that bringing the world's super powers to Canada's consulate would not them in harm's way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Communications in an emergency has always been an issue, and in most natural disasters the same issues happen. Usually the first thing to go out is the cell phones. In the case of New York City, there were rolling cell phone black outs as sections of the coverage grid were overloaded. The second thing to go out is the Sat phone coverage, usually as a result of news agencies hogging all of the bandwidth to send high quality sound and video. It has become such a regular problem that many agencies that regularly work in natural disaster situations have given up using Sat phones for communication instead focusing on using the internet and HAM radios. In the case of September 11__th__ a call went out for amateur radio operators. These men and women remained the primary mode of communication for emergency services in the city until cell phones were fully restored._

_**In Closing-**__ So did you enjoy what you have read so far? Are their things you would do to improve it? Are the aspects of this story you would like me to bring up? If so hit the review button below. It feeds the author and keeps her happy._

_**Next Chapter- **Operation Northern Vigilance. Through the chaos of the day someone forgot to tell Russia that America had been attack...and Ivan had fighter planes on route to North America.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Northern Vigilance

_**Author's Note**__- Hello everyone, I hope you have head a great week. Today I would like to thank Lunetaylina for their review. I also would like thank IceRocks for his help with the Russia translation in this post. Well enough talk and on to the story…Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't own Hetalia. If I did Canada would get a lot more screen time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Operation Northern Vigilance<strong>

The taste of ash and smoke in her mouth made her want to vomit. But she swallowed the urged. These were just sympathy pains. And Alaska would bet a month's worth of salary that Canada was also feeling them at the moment. In fact she was pretty sure that the entire continent was fighting spikes of agony.

Alaska's pained thoughts were distracted when email notification popped up on screen. She really didn't want to deal with NORAD at the moment…perhaps she should leave the diplomacy to Canada while she focused on the continents defenses. Yes, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Canada was the calm one and he would do a better job dealing with the situation. She would leave it in his more than capable hands.

Alaska flicked on the microphone and spoke. "NORAD headquarters is calling again, they are telling us to get rid of the Operation radar information."

"_Tell Cheyenne Mountain that we can't just shed the radar blips for Operation Northern Vigilance like they can for Operation Vigilant Guardian, our blips are actual Russians!"_ Alaska's mouth twisted at Canada's response. Apparently the current situation had managed to push the usually mild mannered country into annoyance.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that they are asking for us to recall purge the systems again."

"_Maple Snow, aren't they listening to us? CONR did computer simulations; ANR and CANR are running counter war games with Russia."_ Canada paused, then spoke, concern registering in his voice. _"Sam, are you okay?"_

"Yep, I am dealing with the some issue." Alaska typed in another series of commands into the computer. The display changed angles showing a better view of her western coast.

"_What issues?"_ Canada was going into parental mode.

"_Ivan at the moment?"_ Alaska admitted flatly as she attempted to focus on the screen she had been staring at for the last 30 minutes.

Canada made a slight 'oh' sound which was picked up on the microphone. "If you need help with him let me know. Mean while I will try to get things sorted out with NORAD headquarters."

"You could always try yelling at them. It is so out of character for you. Who knows maybe they would actually listen."

"You do know how unprofessional that would be. Wait…" Alaska could almost hear Canada's eyes narrowing. "Don't tell you actual tried did that."

"Actually, I swore at them."

"_Samantha!"_

"What? I did it in Russian so they really don't know what I said…" Alaska had to smile at the intensity of Canada's reaction. It almost made her forget about the headache pounding away at her temples.

* * *

><p>Relationships with former colonial masters were always complicated; one only had to look at America and England or Spain and Southern Italy to understand that. Unfortunately the relationship between Alaska and Russia was one of the most complicated.<p>

Alaska born as Russia's only successful colony and at first the relationship was a very abusive. The Russians brought disease which wipe out 90% of the native population. Many of the remaining natives were forced to hunt for the fur Russia desired, as a result many villages starved to death. It became clear that the old model of occupation would not function in this harsh and cold place. So Russia changed tactics. He built schools and community centers. He gave Alaska rights to govern herself, and the naval support to protect her. Alaska became the jewel of the Russian Empire.

But that golden age rapidly came to a close as the fur amounts declined due to over hunting and England turned its eyes towards the Territory of Baranov. In the attempt to prevent Alaska from being a battleground between Russia and England, the decision was made to sell it to a country not involved in the conflict, the United States of America. Unfortunately at that time America was emerging from the Civil War, and interested in the day to day workings of living on the edge of the world. So Russia stayed. Russia continued to help provided schools and language translation, transportation and income.

The two remained close through WWII. Each offering the other protection and subsistence. Each remarkably open to the movement of goods and people. But at the end of the war that drastically changed. The Soviet Union felt as though the rest of the allies had used them unfairly in the fight against the Germans. The behemoth turn against the United States. The Territory of Alaska was caught in the middle, instantly cut off from her neighbor by the Ice Curtain. Even after the war had ended the Ice Curtain never truly thawed. The Alaska-Russia border was America's only truly militarized international boundary, which was why Alaska had asked Canada to moderate the current exchange.

"_Ivan, I am patching Mathew into the conversation."_ In the background Canada could hear Alaska madly pounding away at a keyboard. _"I am sorry Ivan could you repeat that, in English this time please...Guess what you don't have a choice in the matter….Ivan we are speaking English today."_

There was a large amount of static on the line and Russia's thickly accented voice started to play in Canada's headphones. _"…English? Have you lost your touch with Russian?"_

"_No, I am simply too busy multiple tasks at the moment to waste time translating your insults for a third party."_ Alaska's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

Great, Canada thought, the two are already fighting. He cleared his throat and tried to sound like he was 'in charge' of the current situation. "I know you two are competitive by nature, but let's stop play harass the rival for a few minutes while we get everything sorted out."

"_Hello Mathew."_ Russia greeted the second largest country cordially enough, but then turned back to teasing his former colony. _"Lastochka, you have gotten slow and sloppy. Perhaps I should bring this bombing run to you side of the Arctic. That would keep you on your toes."_

Canada winced at Russia's words. It was pretty clear that the larger nation had no clue what was currently going on in the United States. Nor did he realize just how close Alaska was to snapping. Canada was just about to open his mouth to try to diffuse the situation, when Alaska replied. She yelled into the microphone loud enough that it made Canada's ears ring.

"_Ivan! I don't have bloody time for this! We are being attacked!"_

"_Of course you are Little Bird. It is the hold point of a war game." _Puzzled Russia pointed out what he thought was obvious.

"_No I mean the US, Alfred is really being attacked!"_ Alaska was still fuming; but Russia's confusion had taken the bit out of the tone.

"_Vhat, you must be joking."_ Russia sounded even more confused.

"_Ivan this isn't a joke."_ Alaska words were hard. _"Look on CNN or the BBC, or probably any news network, New York is in flames."_

"_But Vhat? How? …Vho?"_ Painful realization was seeping into Russia's voice.

"_With airplanes, who I wish I knew so I could bomb them to Kingdom Come."_ The former colonies voice was glacial.

"_You must know something, da?"_ A note of near pleading could be heard from the nation.

"_The full details are still sketchy but New York and D.C. have been attacked. We just got word that there is another hijacked plane out there we think it is heading towards D.C but several states have ordered evacuations of major landmarks and tall buildings just in case. Listen, Ivan, I am going to trust you not to do any funny business, but I don't have time play our usual cat and mouse game. I am in the middle of clearing North American air space."_

"_How much."_

"_All of it. We are clearing everything from the Mexican Border to the North Pole." _

"Is it that serious?"

"_Yes Ivan it is…"_ Alaska voice was starting to gather agitation when it suddenly dropped off. For a moment Canada didn't notice the sudden silence. He was feeling the same crumbling sensation. _"Oh my….Будьте внимательны, Господи, от тех, кто путешествует по суше, по морю, так и с воздуха, из старых и молодых, больных, страданий, скорби, скорби, пленных, нуждающихся и бедных, и на них все посылать Твое милосердие, ибо Ты Подателю всех благ." (Be mindful, O Lord, of those who travel by land, by sea, and by air; of the old and young, the sick, the suffering, the sorrowing, the afflicted, the captives, the needy and the poor; and upon them all send forth Thy mercies, for Thou art the Giver of all good things.)_

"_Baranov!" _ In the panic Russia barked the name he had given Alaska during her golden age of as a Russian colony. It was a name Alaska hated and responded to with anger, but the only response that could be heard was choked sobs. _"Alaska, tell me what is going on, are you hurt, vhat is wrong?" _

Canada finally forced enough air back into his lungs to respond to Russia's question. "One of the World Trade Center Towers just collapsed." Canada didn't voice, couldn't voice, the fact that some of his own citizens were in those buildings when they went down.

"_What tower? Was it evacuated it time?"_ Russia pressed.

"_No."_ Alaska voice was a whisper barely picked up by the microphone.

"Ivan. One of the World Trade Center Towers in New York City just collapsed. The Pentagon has been hit and we may still have hijacked planes in the air over North America."

Russia swore. _"These exercises are canceled and the bombers are being recalled. My boss will talk to your boss to make it official. Right now your planes should be in your skies instead of over the Arctic Ocean watching me. Is there anything else I can do?"_

"Keep any planes that were supposed to be headed our way on the ground. America is no shape to take them, and honestly I am swamped as it is."

"_Da, my alia."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- According to the available information about September 11, 2001, the United States Government never did contact Russia inform them about the attacks. Instead the Russian Government found out about September 11__th__ the way that most of the rest of us found out about it…by watching the news. Unfortunately this situation did cause some problems for CANR and ANR. NORAD headquarters kept on telling them to purge the exercise from the system, but unlike the exercise going on in CONR the exercise going on in the North was a real war game with real planes in the air._

_**End Note**__- So have you enjoyed the story so far? Let me know. Your feedback helps make the story better._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- Chapter 5: Operation Yellow Ribbon. America is missing, Canada is starting to get overwhelmed, the air stop is paralyzing Alaska, and no one knows for sure who is responsible for the attacks. Worst of all no one knows if there will be more.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Yellow Ribbon

_**Authors Note**__- Hey everyone, yes I know I am posting a little later than usual…Unfortunately it is midterm season which means tests come before writing. Also posting is going to be a bit sporadic for the next few weeks as I will be going on a trip out of the US, and I am not exactly sure when I will have an internet connection. But you at least have the comfort that I will have some very long flights to work on polishing the upcoming chapters. In closing I would like to thank Frost in Flanders Field and pengirl100and2 for reviewing the last chapter. It was great to hear from you._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't own Hetalia, if I did I wouldn't have to worry so much about paying for school._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5- Operation Yellow Ribbon<span>

Every nation would like to think that they would approach a crisis in a very cool and collected manor. Unfortunately, when everything hits the fan, even the most levelheaded and organized countries are often left scrambling to keep up with the constantly shifting landscape of facts. At the moment Canada was overwhelmed by reports most of them incomplete, many of them conflicting. None of them gave him the answers he was so desperately seeking.

The first question was one of national security. Hundreds of international flights were being diverted from the United States into Canadian airports and there was a very real possibility that that one of those planes headed towards his airports might be hijacked. If any of the planes were being held hostage, there was no way of predicting what the hijackers would do if they were prevented from reaching their designated targets.

The second question was about how many had been lost. The instant that Canada had felt the attacks he knew that not all pain he felt was sympathy. The pain was simply too intense, too raw. It didn't take much to realize why…his own people, some of the nation's children had been killed in this attack. He just didn't know how many, and Canada feared that it would take days if not weeks to discover the grime toll that the day's terrorism attacks had claimed.

The last question was a lot more personal…where was his brother. He was being transferred south to Bethesda Hospital after the first tower was hit. But in the chaos of the caused by shutting down American airspace he never made it south to Maryland. The American Air Forces was refusing give him information about the hospital that America was transferred to instead. Canada knew his brother was still there, he could feel him, sense his pain, but he couldn't contact him. Worry about America's condition was gnawing at Canada so badly that he had almost called every hospital from New York to D.C. to attempt to find him. The only reason he didn't, was the fact Alaska had stopped him.

She had insisted that America would be okay. After all he had survived Valley Forge and Gettysburg, and he would survive this bloody September 11th. She then spoke about how over taxed the Air Force was trying to secure the borders. She tried to explain that America could take care of himself. Those arguments had succeeded in getting Canada to put down the phone, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Maple! Canada swore to himself. He had been so tied up with his own flooded airports and security issues that he had nearly forgotten to touch base with his neighbor. It was only a few minutes after 11:00 am EST, and the two had spoken over during the last hour but it didn't change the fact he was late. Samantha was not going to be happy about that.

"Samantha."

"_Yes."_ Alaska's voice lacked her usual biting tone of sarcasm that she tended to have when annoyed; instead it was raw and harsh with pain. Canada's heart sank.

"Samantha, are you alright."

"_No."_ The response had an edge of whimper.

"Samantha, what is going on?" Canada fought to strip the note of panic from his voice.

"_The Coast Guard just closed all of my ports and the FAA closed my entire airspace to all planes."_

Canada knew that cutting grounding flights would be very painful for Alaska, but he didn't think it would be this debilitating. Then the realization hit him, Alaska said that all flights were grounded. Maple, the United States government couldn't be that stupid could it?

"You still have emergency flights right?"

"_All flights in the United States have been grounded and the FAA really meant all._" Alaska voice broke._ "No military clearance, no flights for law enforcement, no lifeguard flights." _

"But we are coming down from a war game with Russia. Samantha, you literally loaded Russian bombers on your doorstep." It was true that Russia had officially ended the war games, but it still took time to back down from high alert. And there was no way that Alaska would leave her flank unprotected. For all they knew Russia could be behind the attacks.

"_You really think I haven't noticed. Right I have fighters and tankers over western Alaska, I have yet to recall them. I just don't have any clearance to send out any reinforcements right now."_

"How long can they stay out?"

"_They will stay out as long as they have to."_ The statement spoke to Alaska's unique position in the United States. In the entire country only two states were in charge of defending their own borders, and Alaska took that responsibility very seriously. Unfortunately the attitude of self reliance was making it harder for Canada to get a straight answer.

"Samantha, how long in hours do they have?"

"_I can keep them out for another 8 to 10. After that they are going to have to land at the closest airport that has capability to land jets or risk damaging the planes performing emergency landings on a gravel airstrip_…_Mathew…You are not going to close our border are you?"_ There was nervous in Alaska's voice. It was clear that the state pleating not to be cut off from the rest of the world. But Canada couldn't make any promise. Things were simply moving too fast.

"I don't know."

"_Okay_." The word was recognizable, but the edges had a ragged edge of a sob. "_Just warn me if you have to."_

"You will be the first one I call."

Once Canada was sure that Alaska had signed off on her side he turned his attention back to the bigger problem at hand, attempting to figure out what to do with roughly 500 international flights that were heading towards the United States when it closed its airspace. About a half of those planes were successfully sent back to the airports they took off, but that still left over 250 planes that Canada had to find places to land.

If that job wasn't hard enough the world was giving him even more to worry about. The panic and confusion caused by these attacks were no longer limited to the North American continent. England just shutdown the airspace around London, Belgian was currently shutting down all air traffic around Brussels. Other countries were reacting by restricting their airspace. Russia took the threat so seriously his airspace was now at highest alert level, something Ivan had not done since the Cold War. The world had turned paranoid.

"…_Sir, are you listening."_ The voice on the phone line was thin was barely concealed annoyance. Maple, Canada swore to himself. This whole situation must be really starting to affect him if he was now zoning out on his own provinces.

"I am sorry Quebec, could you repeat?" Canada said as he rubbed his eyes.

Quebec made an irritated snort at Canada comment, but Ontario spoke up. _"What Quebec was trying to say is that we are both in place to help facilitate Operation Yellow Ribbon. He is at Transport Canada's SitCen and I am at Nav Canada's TCC. We are up to speed on the current conditions and are ready to report."_

"Good, good."

"_So do you want us to report or not?"_ Canada could almost hear Quebec rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, of course, I am sorry."

"_It is okay, Sir. We are all under a lot of stress right now."_ Ontario commented softly before beginning the actual report. _"Our current plan is to get the international flights out of the air as quickly as possible, but directing all traffic to specific airports."_

"_Basically we are deferring the planes to the airports closest to the Atlantic sea board."_ Quebec jumped into the conversation in the attempt to clarify some of the details. _"We are going to use every airport that has the capability to land large planes regardless of if the airfield is civilian or military and we will fill those airports to their maximum capacity before landing planes farther inland."_

"_This plan will be particularly rough on the communities of Newfoundland and Nova Scotia, because they have relatively small populations in comparison to the amount of stranded passengers that they will be asked to absorb."_ Ontario sounded a bit concerned about the possibility of putting his fellow provinces in danger, but confident it would work. _"But their relative isolation will help minimize the impact that a hijacked plane could do, as well as leave our larger interior airports open clearing domestic air traffic."_

"It sounds like you two have a very well thought out plan, have you had any problems implementing it?"

"_Not so far."_ Ontario stated.

"_From your end."_ Quebec added.

"Jean, would you mind clarifying that statement."

"_The figuring out where to land the planes is one thing, but figuring out what to do with all those people is something else entirely."_ The precision in Quebec's pronunciation spoke volumes of how seriously the province took the situation. _"Operation Yellow Ribbon has just begun and Mounted Police, not to mention Transport Canada's resources are already stretched thin. We have tens of thousands of people who we have debark from planes, screen, and get through customs and they are all showing up at the airports at the same time."_

"Then I probably should stop distracting you from giving your full focus to finding solutions to those obstacles. If you need any additional support let me know, otherwise both of you are dismissed."

It didn't surprise Canada that Quebec got off the line almost the instant he had permission too. Quebec had always been a headstrong province, but also one who could get things done. Canada was surprised that Ontario chose stayed on. The province was quiet for a few lingering beats, and then spoke.

"_Sir?"_ Ontario's voice was almost timid.

"Yes, Michel?" Canada asked calmly.

"_Sir, I would like to join any relief program to help at the disaster sites in the United States."_

Maple, Canada thought as he scrubbed his hand across his face. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, primarily because he wished he could drop everything and help the country to the south. But he couldn't. There was simply too much to do at home.

"Right now I need you at your post."

"_But…but Sir, most of my work for Operation Yellow Ribbon is done, and I know they are going to need people with medical training on the ground."_ Ontario was practically begging. _"Sir, I have been too many disasters, some like the Halifax Explosion were even larger than the situation we face today. They are going to need people with disaster experience."_

"Michel, those conditions were different…In those situations we were dealing with the aftermath of a tragedy. Right now we are dealing with a tragedy that is unfolding in front of our eyes. The situation in New York is too unstable for me to send you."

"_Then what about Washington D.C.? What about the reports that there may be a down plane in Pennsylvania? Could I at least go there and see if there is something I could do to help?" _

"The reports are unconfirmed. In the past hour we gotten reports that there was an attack in Chicago, then a few minutes later it was Cleveland. Both of those turned out to be false." Canada sighed. "Michel, I can't send you to deal with unconfirmed reports. We are simply stretched too thin attempting to secure our own borders."

"_But the American states are suffering…"_ Ontario's desire to help added an unusual level of pleading to his voice.

"So are our territories and provinces. Michel, we don't know if there will be additional tragedies today. For all we know these attacks on America may be a precursor to war. If they are, it is very likely that we will be attacked next."

"_But…"_ Ontario sounded as though his heart was breaking when he spoke it.

"Michel, I know you are a very close friend with New York, but right now the best way you can help him is by working to get those planes out of the air as efficiently and quickly as you can. Once that is done we can discuss what types of additional aid we can offer the US. Until then we have plenty on our plate to focus on…" Canada understood what Ontario was going through, honesty Canada wished he could go and help his brother, but he had to put his nation first and his neighbor second. Unfortunately it didn't make the words any easier to say. By the end Canada was nearly pleading with his province not to push the issue further. "Michel…Ontario, do you understand why I can't let you go?"

"_Yes, Sir."_ Canada breathed a sigh of relief when Ontario calmly accepted the argument.

"Good. Keep me updated, and if there is anything that you need from the federal government to help Operation Yellow Ribbon run smoothly let me know. The whole nation is behind you."

* * *

><p>Alaska wasn't a particularly religious state…it wasn't that she didn't believe that there could be a higher power, nor did she argue that there was many things beyond her explanation. She just didn't particularly believe that that higher power how any interest whatsoever in her day to day life, thus she didn't feel the need to give 'it' much thought. Today had changed that. Today she had said more honest prayers than she had said in decades. She desperately would make a difference. But there were some things that she felt that could never ask for…and right now she was dealing with one of them. Fortunately she felt like she could ask for Canada's help.<p>

"Mathew I need to talk to you."

"_Can it wait a few moments, I am in the middle of a conference call with Newfoundland."_ On the other end of the radio the nation sounded a bit rushed and flustered.

"It can wait."

"_Are you sure?"_ The tone in Canada's voice indicated that he kind of doubted Alaska's words.

"Yes." Alaska took a deep breath and tried to force her voice to be calm. "Yes, Mathew I am very sure."

In all honestly, it only took Canada to about five minutes get back to her, but it still felt like an eternity. An eternity which Alaska spent running scenario after scenario through her head, all with the same results…the mission failed. By the time Canada she was nearly in tears.

"_Okay Sam, I am all yours_."

"Mathew, I need your help getting flight clearance for a plane."

"_I am listening."_ Canada seemed a bit puzzled at the requesting.

"I have a transplant flight that was in the air when chaos hit and I can't it across Canada and into lower 48." Alaska stated simply. "Even though the plane is from Alaska they are treating it like an international flight because it crossed over Canada, I can't convince them to let it into Washington."

"_The flight has lifeguard status. So it shouldn't be a problem."_

"The FAA just barely gave started to allow the military flights we need to secure our airspace, they are not even considering letting civilian flights in the air regardless of whether or not they are life and death." As Alaska spoke she had to make a conscious effort not to burst into tears.

"_Goodness sakes we invented the term lifeguard status to avoid stuff like this."_ It was clear from Canada's tone that he couldn't quite process the magnitude of what was currently going on.

"I know…But honestly Mathew, I think everything we knew went out the window when that second plane hit the tower. Everyone is making up regulations to try to do damage control, but failing to think about the consequences." Alaska vented her frustration to her neighbor. "Mathew, if things continue like this people who don't need to die, will die."

"_Not if we act."_ Canada did his best to bring an element of calm back into the conversation. _"Okay we will land the transplant plane in BC and try to work something out with the US government."_

"Thank you." Alaska said quietly, as she reached out to turn off the radio. She was stopped with Canada spoke.

"_Alaska, can I ask what is the plane transferring?" _

"A heart." Alaska said with a small note of defeat.

"_Okay…"_ Canada seemed to be digesting the magnitude of the problem and the limited amount of time to act. _"Alaska, I want you to stop worrying about this. Whether or not we are able to find a solution in time for that heart to be usual does not change the fact this situation is beyond your control. This has left the realm of states and entered the realm of nations. You need to let nations take care of it now."_

"Alright."

"_Samantha, I am suggesting you take a break. Go eat something, take a nap, anything. I will check in again in about an hour and give you an update."_ Canada calm voice made sense in Alaska's flustered brain.

"Talk to you in an hour then."

"_Talk to you then." _

"Bye." Alaska said, not really wanting to get off the radio to the nation who was rapidly becoming her lifeline in this disaster.

"_Goodbye, Samantha."_

Alaska continued to stare at the radio even when she heard Canada disconnect on the other side. Finally she took a deep breath, and got up. Canada was right. Alaska needed to take care of herself during this crisis, especially because she was starting to feel the ache of an economic recession. The first step to taking care of herself was to eat, of unfortunately eating required moving.

Alaska did her best to ignore the crackle of joins as she stood for the first time since the second tower was hit. The movement hurt, but it didn't stop her from slowly making her way out of the room and to the Cafeteria down the hall. It was a little more full than usual, but that was primarily because the room had been turned into an impromptu conference room for the military personal. Alaska grabbed the first thing available and left.

The food item Alaska grabbed turned out to be a fairly unappetizing lumpy soup, which she probably wouldn't eat on the best of days. Today the substance made her stomach turn. She still did her best to choke down a few swallows of the soup, but it didn't wash the taste of ash and smoke from her mouth…in fact it almost made it worse. In the end she dumped the soup down the drain in the break room and grabbed a mug of coffee instead, before she headed back to her desk.

She then began to work on mapping out the exact location of every plane in the Northern Pacific and tried to find the best routes for directing them into Vancouver. The task offered little distraction and within minutes she was once again trying to find a way to get the transplant heart in to Washington. This time she was looking at the possibility of using a car to drive the heart to the hospital, when she was interrupted.

"_Good news, Samantha."_ At Canada's words Alaska's eyes snapped open. "_We just got the transplant plane has just been clearance to continue to the United States."_

"How?" Alaska was relieved but she couldn't keep the puzzlement from her voice. She had been working on solving this problem for over an hour with no success. Canada hadn't even spent half that time and already had a solution.

"_The charter plane will be escorted by a US Navy F-16 and a Canadian Military fighter plane to Bellingham just south of the US Canadian border. Then the State of Washington has arranged to have a cleared helicopter bring the heart the rest of the 80 miles to Seattle." _

"Thank you." Finally Alaska felt safe enough to take a few moments and let her strained muscles unwind. She allowed her head to rest on the computer monitor. The cool metal felt good against her overly warm skin.

"_Anytime."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Lifeguard status is given to any flight that is performing an active medical transport, or is transporting materials or tissues needed for a medical emergency. These flights are given priority clearance for takeoff, landing, and route, but on September 11__th__ that system broke down. All flights were grounded including the lifeguard ones. While this affected medical evacuation, it also caused organ transplants to grind to a halt. The heart from Alaska was one of two well know organ transplant flights that almost didn't happen because of the flight stop. The other one direly needed liver that needed to get from Nashville to Huston to save a young girls life. With time running out the National Guard was able to get clearance to fly the precious cargo to its final destination._

_**In Closing-**__ Hey everyone, you have once again gotten to the end of this week's chapter. As always I would love hear what you think of the story so far. I addition to that I would like to make a special request of all the Canadian readers. How does this story compare with your memories of the actual event? What do you think of the provinces? What other provinces or territories do you want to see in future chapters? _

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _The Fifth Plane-_ Everyone was hoped that the death toll would stand at four planes and three buildings…but when FAA gets a cryptic message indicating that an passenger jet heading towards Anchorage, Alaska is hijacked it looks like there will be even more death this day._


	6. Chapter 6: The Fifth Plane

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. It is a new week which means a new post. But before we get started I wanted to thank the two people that review the last chapter, Lunetaylia and flyyyyaway. I will work on adjusting Chapter 4 to read a bit smoother after I get back to the U.S._

_**Disclaimer**__- Still do not own Hetalia, luckily that doesn't stop me from writing for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Fifth Plane<strong>

The control room had lapsed into silence sometime ago. That was primarily because their work was starting to winded down. According information from Gander Control and its Icelandic, British, Azores, and American counter parts they had landed most of the incoming planes from Europe. It was true that they there were still some planes making their way across the Pacific, but it felt good to get the North Atlantic airspace clear out.

As a result Canada was pretty much stuck at his console making sure that none of the planes changed course without permission. So far there hadn't been too much of an issue. True, there were now a whole lot of unhappy pilots, confused passengers, and crowed airports, but no one had failed to follow the instructions to clear the skies. It made his job important but boring. It also unfortunately gave himself time to think about what was going on.

He stared at the map looking at red markers which showed the down planes. He looked at the way they clustered on the east coast and he tried to figure out why. It was clear that the attackers were clearly trying to hit important targets regardless of whether or not they were civilian or military. The aggressors were also clearly selecting sites to maximize the amount of casualties. But why were all of the attacks limited to the eastern sea board. After staring for a few more minutes, the answer hit him.

"Time zones."

"_What?"_ On the other side of the radio feed Alaska sounded tired and resigned.

Canada had been staring at the screen so long that he forgot that he had an open mike to the state. He sheepishly repeated his last statement. "Time zones."

"_Mathew, can you repeat?"_ Now Alaska just sounded confused as her sluggish brain tried to figure out what the neighboring nation was talking about, but things were starting to click into place for Canada.

"Time zones, the terrorist forgot just how big the United States and that there are different time zones."

"_Really?"_ Alaska sounded dubious.

"Think about it Samantha." Canada was kicking himself for not noticing the trend earlier. "You are only use to time zones because you hear about it all the time. Your state is big enough that you straddle two time zones. You also have to think about time zones all of the time when you communicate Canada and the Continent United States. As a nation the US has the biggest spread time zones to worry about."

"_Technically he has the second most on both counts. France has the most time zones with all of the islands it owns and last time I checked Russia had the most continuous time zones. But…" _Alaska slowed as what Canada was starting sink in.

"That is only because most people don't count the time zones for Bakers and Wake Island, but you understand my point." Canada spoke quickly as everything more things began to click into place in his head.

Alaska paused before giving a response that was tinged with embarrassment. _"Yes…I think that I do. I hate to admit that I forget most countries only have one time zone. It would make sense that the confusion would go both ways."_

"Exactly, they overlooked the obvious."

"_Mathew, I am starting to get a bad feeling."_ On the other end of the radio Alaska sounded as though she wanted to be sick.

"What Samantha?"

"_If our suspicions are correct then flights are going to be grounded for quite awhile until determine if there are anymore terrorists."_

"True." Canada admitted. "This isn't going to be fun for you."

"_You think?" _Alaska barked with a raw laugh thick with pain.

"Have you heard any more word on the origin of the planes?"

"_Not much. The FAA is being pretty tight lipped about everything. Honestly I don't even know if the planes were international or domestic yet, though more and more it looks like domestic flights were used."_ By the way that Alaska spat out the name FAA it was clear bad blood was brewing between the FAA and NORAD. Canada quickly decided he wasn't going to push it.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that Alfred not allowing any of the planes into US air space." Canada pointed out.

"_Why Mathew we both know that isn't completely true?"_ Sarcasm dripped from the states voice.

"Oh?"

"_Hawaii had to accept flights heading the his way, and we are giving clearance to some planes to cross over Alaska to reach an acceptable airport in Canada."_

"You know what I mean." Canada countered, but Alaska just smirked "Hawaii had to take the flights because there is nowhere else the planes could possibly land, and none of the Alaskan flight paths are over populated areas. But that isn't too hard when you have a population smaller than Rhode Island"

"_Hey,"_ Alaska responded to Canada's ribbing. _"I have a more people than Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, or New Brunswick. In fact I almost have more population than all three of your territories combined."_

"True, true." Canada felt a bit better after the brief banter; unfortunately they needed to get back to business. "So, is Operation Yellow Ribbon successfully helping you combat the current problem, or should we give you back your international flights?"

"_Honestly just getting and keeping my bush flight traffic on the ground has been keeping me busy enough. I don't need any extra other planes to distract me."_ Alaska admitted a tiredly. _"Have the extra traffic been too bad?" _

"Most things have gone pretty well, so I can't complain."

"_Most?"_ Alaska prodded.

"I had some issues earlier in the day. A Chinese cargo flight, that wasn't happy about being forced to land in Vancouver instead of Seattle. All the other followed the rules so they didn't require an escort." "Honestly the whole thing has gone surprisingly smoothly. I have you to thank for that on the West Coast."

"_Sometimes I wonder why Alfred thought it was a good idea to take the air traffic of the Pacific_." Alaska gave a deep sigh of frustration.

"Because you are good at it." Canada commented with a small amount of mirth in his voice. It felt good to finally feel like he was a bit more in control of the situation.

"_Only because we have to." _Alaska just sounded tired. _"But honestly, can't get it through my mind that the threat may already be gone. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."_

"Frightening isn't it."

* * *

><p>It was just after two hours since the fourth hijacked plane went down in the field in Pennsylvania, and all the evidence seemed to indicate that all the planes used in the attacks were domestic flights. That brought Alaska a lot of comfort. It meant that the threat of further attacks was gone now that all domestic flights were on the ground.<p>

Now all she had to do was sit back and guide the international flights of the North Pacific safely to a Canadian airport that was capable of taking them in. In the case of the large cross pacific planes Vancouver International was one that had airstrips large enough for them to land. As a result was starting to look like Vancouver would take in the largest amount of stranded passengers. Which meant BC resources would be tested which meant he be very stress about life.

Alaska didn't feel too badly for him. The air stop had already played havoc with her economy. A fact proven by the tickle forming at the back of her throat and the temperature she was running. The only think keeping her going right now was the possibility the whole nightmarish day was almost halfway done in the lower 48. And there was a good chance that things would get sorted out early enough that she could sleep in her own bed tonight, or if bush flight was still down she could at least crash at her apartment in Anchorage.

A deep shiver crept up her spine causing Alaska to wince slightly; maybe a hot bath would force some of these knots to unwind. Or maybe she just crawl into bed and sleep all this off for a few hours. Bed sounded so good right now.

"Ma'am"

Alaska opened her eyes to see Air Force tech standing over her. It was easy to see that she was one of the newer ones…she was still practically oozing essences of civilian.

"Yes?" She prodded the youth.

"What?" The technician responded slightly startled. Great, Alaska thought, inexperienced people just want we need in a national crisis.

"You were trying to get a hold of my attention."

"Yes…I mean yes Ma'am…I" The woman, no, the child Alaska corrected herself, snapped to attention.

"Would you please spit out the information please."

"I think I better show you ma'am." The woman comment nervously before ushering Alaska towards her station.

"Alright, what do you have to show?"

The tech pointed out a blip on the screen. "The Alaskan FAA is informing us that they are getting garbled communications with that plane, but one of the few clear messages they got from them include the abbreviation for the word hijacked."

It took a few moments of staring at the screen to figure out what the boy was trying to say. "So the FAA thinks that it is hijacked?"

"That is what they are telling us."

"Which airport?"

"Korean air 85 is scheduled to fly into…" the technician paused as he typed some additional commands into the computer. "Ted Stevens Anchorage International."

Alaska swore internal, but did her best to remain outwardly composed. "I think that it is time for us to get on the horn with the governor and inform him of the situation."

"We can do that?" The technician asked nervously.

"Under one condition, yes." Alaska admitted quietly.

"And that condition is?" Fear was creeping into the techs voice.

"When we believe that the State is under emanate attack." Alaska stated flatly as she stared moving blip on the screen.

"Has this protocol been used before?"

Alaska leveled her eyes at the technician before giving a simple one word reply. "Nope."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- The fact that there are only two states that have special mandates allowing them to defend themselves if attacked is true. But the reasoning behind it is kind of interesting, interstates. The Interstate system was designed to make defense a national responsibility by allowing troops to be transported rapidly wear they were needed. For practical reasons the territories (which Alaska and Hawaii were included) were not linked to the continental US. When Alaska and Hawaii became states it was still impossible to link them to the lower 48 so congress gave them the right to defense their borders in case of attack._

_**In Closing**__- So, do you like the story so far? How can I improve it? Did you spot any mistakes that I made? I would love to hear from you about anything you spotted or would like to see._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- Difficult Decisions- As Alaska prepares to face down the hijacked plane, Canada is faced with a series of difficult decisions. Should Korean Air 85 be diverted to a Canadian airport, and is Canada prepared to shoot down the plane if it attempts to attack a Canadian city?_


	7. Chapter 7: Difficult Decisions

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, sorry for failing to post for a while. Fortunately, I think I have a fairly good excuse…I was on a school trip…to Japan…it was amazing. That said I have no more exciting travel plans for the rest of the semester, so unless I get hit by a meteor or something else traumatic there should not be any more hiccups in posting. _

_**Disclaimer**__- Don't own hetalia, though I did see the manga in Tokyo._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7- Difficult decisions<span>

Anchorage was important to her, that city was the heart of her states cultural, it's gateway. While Juneau was her capital, Anchorage was her New York City. But even though Anchorage was the most important city in the state; it was barely a blip on the national radar. This brought up the question...Why was it under attack?

Her mind she ran over the list of large buildings in Anchorage that had been evacuated, doing her best to make sure she didn't forget any. She ran through the neighboring towns and cities. Wassila, Seward, Kenai… Then the thought hit her…Valdez. If the terrorists manage to hit even one of the loading tankers they would send the city up like a roman candle. If that city was crippled so would the entire Alaskan oil industry. If America was going to war, it would need the oil from her Northern fields to fuel it.

"Valdez, we need to evacuate the tankers."

"We are already on it ma'am." The technician fiddled keyboard and pulled a series of reports. "The Coast Guard has expelled all sea worthy oil tankers from the port. They are under instructions to scatter to seaward. The Coast Guard is on standby to assist any boat under distress."

"Do the Coast Guard have the flight clearances they need to do their job?"

"Yes ma'am." The technician answered calmly. "The Coast Guard is technically a branch of the military so they are now exempt from the flight restrictions."

"Good." Let out a sigh on the headset. "Alright all government buildings are evacuated, all landmarks and large hotels have been evacuated. The Valdez tankers are being removed. That makes the only occupied possible targets in greater Anchorage area, the military ones." She didn't need to mention to the technicians assigned to her that NORAD's Alaskan regional headquarters would be a very tempting target. The location wasn't exactly a secret. The address in the phone book was a good as painting a target on the roof.

"Are you sure that we can't convince you to be evacuate to a more protected spot Ma'am?"

"I can't think of many days in history when Alaska needed to be at the Alaskan NORAD post." She had fought at the Battle of Attu and witnessed the Bombing of Dutch Harbor. She had survived the second largest earthquake in record history and suffered through the world's oil spill. She had spent decades staring down Russia's loaded bombers during the Cold War. One airplane was not going to bring her state to its knees.

She took a deep breath and switched to the international communications channel. "Mathew, you know that plane I had concerns about?"

"_The one who sent the HKJ message?"_

"That's the one. It switched its code to 7500."

"_Isn't that the international code for hijacking?"_ Canada's concern could be clearly heard on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is." Alaska stated trying to keep the edge of fear from her voice. "I have to assume that the hijackers have left the pilot flying the plane and it is the pilot sending me these messages."

"_Which airport is it coming into?"_

"I am working on that." Alaska admitted softly.

"_You can't keep the plane in the air much longer, according to the Koreans it is running out of fuel."_ Canada pushed over the phone.

"I know that!" Alaska snapped at her neighbor, then immediately regretted it. This was in no way Canada's fault, and he shouldn't me taking any of her anger. Unfortunately the tension of the situation, the length of the day, and the pain throbbing between her eyes was rubbing her self control raw. "Sorry Mathew…I shouldn't have snapped, but we both know I am running out of options."

"_But that still means you have some options."_ Mathew tried to interject a small amount of optimism.

"I don't know. I can't very well send it Anchorage or Fairbanks, but the all alternate landing site is socked in."

"_Can't they land on instruments?"_ The tone in Canada's voice was almost pleading.

"It is not that simple. My airports are some of the most challenging places land in North America at in perfect conditions. It is possible to land there on instruments only, but only the most experienced pilots who fly into this airport every even try. Asking pilot who has never flown into one of these remote airstrips to land here now would be suicidal."

"_Can you hear it?"_ Canada didn't need to specify what she could hear. It was well know that the Nation People could sense important things that happen around them.

"I can't..." Alaska gulp down the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the fear that she knew was creeping up in her voice. "Yet. Mathew, what I am going to do? I have a ticking time bomb in my skies and nowhere let to land it."

"_I don't know, but we still have some time. We will come up with a solution."_

Alaska wished she could believe him.

* * *

><p>It was the hardest decisions that Canada had ever made, but in a way it was one that had been made long ago. He had made the promise to protect Alaska like it was one of his own territories when the Aleutians had been invaded during WWII. Right now Alaska was under threat again, and he had an obligation to shield her as much as possible. And, Canada had to quietly admit, at the moment he was more capable of taking on one tragedy, than America would be able to suffer the destruction of a fifth plane on his soil. That said protecting Alaska would mean diverting a potentially dangerous plane into one of his own cities, to put Whitehorse in danger. It was one of the most difficult decisions that Canada had made outside of war, and time was running out.<p>

"Samantha, we have been in contact with Korean Air and the plane doesn't have enough fuel stay in the air much longer. Please instruct it to land at Whitehorse, Yukon. Repeat, divert the plane to Erik Nielsen Whitehorse International Airport."

"_Roger, sending the plane to Whitehorse International…Thank you."_ Then after a moment, _"You are prepared for this?"_

No, Canada thought to himself but chose to voice a much more up beat message. "Of course all schools and major buildings in Whitehorse are being evacuated and I have armed Mounted Police at the airport ready to take any action needed to evacuate the passengers. All that we can do now is to wait and pray that whoever is piloting that plane has the common sense to land quietly."

"_Matthew?"_

"Yes Samantha?"

"_We…" _The states voice was quiet, almost a whisper as she spoke. "_Matthew, we have gotten permission to shoot down the plane if it threatens to attack."_

"Shooting things…one of brother's favorite solutions to persistent problems." Mathew didn't mean for the remark to be so acidly sarcastic, but that was how it came out.

"_Right now it may be the only solution. My fighter plans have permission to fire on the plan if it attempts to attack a target in Alaska, but their hands are tied once they cross into Canadian space."_

"I know."

"_Do my planes have the clearance to shoot if the plane attempts to attack Whitehorse?"_

"My boss will consider it, but first we need to confirm that the plane is threatening Canadian soil and my people."

At 2:54 ET time Korean Air Flight 85 landed at Whitehorse International Airport. At 6:00 ET and 3:00 PT the last international flight landed safely at Vancouver International. Operation Yellow Ribbon was coming to a close, but in its place Operation SUPORT was gaining steam. There were thousands of stranded passengers to feed and find places to sleep, and there was a wounded nation to the south that might call on Canada for humanitarian aid. But most of all Canada was a nation under threat, he didn't know who brought that threat, but he had to be prepared to face it when it came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical<strong>__** Note**__- Researching Korean Air Flight 85 was actually the hardest part of the story to find information for. This is because of two reasons. The first is the fact the effects of this flight was only felt in a small, relatively sparsely populated area of the globe. As a result it has been largely forgotten by the US and Canadian population at large. The other reason is because the FAA's label of hijacked was done with almost no information and it is considered a blemish of the agency. If you would like to learn more about Korean Air Flight 85, its touch and go flight into Whitehorse International, as well as more about the Yukon Territory's response to the threat please look up the documentary film 'It Never Happened Here'. It is the best available narrative of the civilian and government response. _

_**In Closing**__-What did you think about this week's chapter? Did you learn something new? Is there something I can do to improve? Also I have a specific question this week. The reaction of other nations will begin to be incorporated in the coming chapters. Are there some specific countries you would like to appear? _

_**Next Week's Chapter-**__ Operation Eagle Support. As the dawn of September 12__th__ stretches across North America, the continent is still paralyzed with fear and the culprits of the previous day's terror are still unknown._


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Eagle Support

_**Authors Note**__- Hey everyone, yes I know that the post is late this week, but unfortunately my teachers insist that homework gets done before fun writing. While I am here I need to give a shout out to two more reviewers. Thank you Tornadofire for catching a mistake that needed fixing, thank you bookwormally for the suggestions, and thank you to all of you out there that read and haven't quite found the time to review yet. One last housekeeping note, some of the things in this chapter may make some readers uncomfortable. The reactions of some countries may seem offensive, but their attitudes are based on newspaper articles and statements made on September 12__th__, 2001._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but I claim all the mistakes in this chapter as my own._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8-Operation Eagle Support<span>

September 12th dawned brisk, clear, and disturbingly quiet. The sun rose, a blood red orb mimicking the hellish glow from the flames still burning in the rubble. Thick gray dust coated downtown Manhattan like a death shrouded. On the television the images of two collapsing towers repeated over and over in an endless loop. In New Jersey, Alfred F. Jones walked out of the hospital door.

* * *

><p>350 miles to the northwest, things were getting rather chaotic Canada's house. It had taken a good part of the evening evacuate the nation people from Manhattan, but when they finally made it to Ottawa, they discovered that the three provinces tasked with the evacuation had forgotten one major aspect…housing.<p>

It turned out there was no available hotel rooms. In fact, with the number of humans currently strained along the Canada's eastern coast it felt like every meeting hall, gymnasium, and church was currently turned into emergency shelters. With no hotel opening and just over sixty nation people, Manitoba, Prince Edward Island, and New Brunswick turned to the only large available building they knew…Canada's residence. Things would be crowded but at least there was a roof over their head.

Staying at Canada's house brought an unexpected challenge, what do you feed sixty plus very picky and very tired people. A quick peek in the pantry indicated that there were only three foods in enough qualities to feed everyone was pancake mix, salmon, and Kraft's Mac-and-Cheese. France had voted the idea of Mac-and-Cheese for dinner and no one to fight over the one bottle of maple syrup in the fridge. This meant grilled salmon for everyone. By the time Canada managed to escape from CANR, everyone had been fed and was starting to go to sleep.

Unfortunately no one bother to tell Canada that his home was currently being used to house most the nations of the world. So he was startled when he opened the door to see Kumajirou sitting in the mudroom. The bear growled when Mathew entered.

"Kulsazila, what is wrong?"

The small white bear simply glared at Canada before allowing him in the house. Mathew was too tired to push the subject. The polar bear was probably just mad the he was late, and thus dinner was late. Canada's stomach growled at the mention of food, and his feet made their way to the kitchen. Canada then had to wrap his mind around the fact that Italy was wearing his favorite apron…in the middle of his kitchen.

"Where do you keep the maple syrup?"

"What?" Canada asked a bit stunned.

"We have run out of the pink fish…" Salmon, Canada translated in his own head, so that is why Katurig is so upset, they ate all of his fish. Canada realized his brain was wandering and he focused back on Northern Italy. "Everyone is still hungry so we thought we should make pancakes but we could only find one small bottle of the maple stuff you are fond on putting on that dish?"

"In the Maple Syrup cellar."

"And where would that be?" Italy asked pleasantly.

"Downstairs, third door on the right…." Then the thought entered Canada's mind, Italy is in my house and he is probably not alone. "Just how many people are in my house?"

"About Sixty." Italy looked a bit concerned when Canada sat down heavily in a chair in the corner. "Maybe I should get Germany."

"That is probably a good idea." Canada admitted.

Italy was surprisingly efficient at gathering not only Germany, but all of the other nations as well. Before Canada knew it they were all prepared for an impromptu world meeting. Canada was really uncomfortable being the center of attention, but it was clear that everyone viewed him as North America's spokesmen and thus the leader of the gathering. After taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves he finally stood and spoke.

"We are all here because yesterday's attack was more than an attack on the United States. It was also an attack on the principles our world is built on. On international commerce and cooperation, they attacked the hope that despite our differences someday we will achieve world peace." The memory of the previous day was coming on strong. The smell of acrid smoke and the feeling of burning, taste the overwhelming fear. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to vomit. "I guess now we are faced with a question. What we are going to do about it?"

"Who says we need to do anything?" The words shattered the silence.

"Netherlands, what are you trying to say?" The Philippians pressed defensively.

"He is telling us that maybe the US deserves this." Belarus stood.

"Natasha!" Ukraine tried to interrupt with tears in her eyes.

"What, you know it is true." Belarus countered, then she sweep her had towards the other countries. "You all know it is true. The US is the international busy body, perhaps they are finally dealing with payback."

"I know that you consider Alfred to be a jerk sometimes. I know that some of you think he deserved this. But think remember this." New Zealand's voice was quiet, but the words silenced the room. "The youngest confirmed victims were 2 years old. I don't care if you think America deserved this attack, the victims did nothing to deserve to die. They were people taking a flight home, they were people who went to work to put food on the table, they were people who rushed into danger to save others. There were American citizens and they were foreign nationals. And according to Germany's rough count at least 50 nations in this room have people missing in the rubble. There is the hope that some of those people will be found, but you saw those tower first hand. You have tasted the dust and smelt the smoke of the destruction of those buildings."

"I know that there are many of you in this room that don't like Alfred." England's voice was quiet, but in the silence of the room he could still be clearly heard. "I know there are some that positively hate the idiot. But remember when your nation is faced with a national disaster and you call for aided, America always did his best to be your hero. America is facing one of its darkest days and while condolences are fine, now is time for the world to become America's hero."

To everyone surprise it was Cuba who stood first. "I don't have much to offer, but I do have doctors."

"Good." Canada gave a tired and forced smile for his friend. "With as many victims that are flooding the hospital I am sure medical assistance will be appreciated."

"If we can convince the git to except the fact he need help that is." England gave a soft bitter chuckle, no one else responded to the comment.

Canada stepped up to fill the silence. "We have a lot of logistics to discuss in the coming days and weeks, but right now I think we all need a little time to freshen up. I only have thirteen spare beds, but i have arranged for enough sleeping bags everyone, and I should be able to track down a few more air mattresses. I assume that everyone can be reasonable and work out sleeping arrangements."

With that, Canada turned and made his way to his own room. He probably should have stayed to make sure everyone was settled correctly, but he was exhausted. Didn't even bother turning on the light in his bedroom, or even taking off his cloths, he just slipped off his shoes and crawled under the covers. He was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mathew. It is Alfred."<em>

It took a few moments for Canada sleep fogged mind to realize who was on the other line of the phone, but relief hit the country like a bag of bricks.

"Alfred! Are you okay? We have been trying to get a hold of you for over a day now."

"_I am okay."_ The words lacked all of the nation's usual enthusiasm and optimism.

"I am going to come and get you."

"_No you are not_." Again the words sounded hollow.

"Alfred, listen to reason. You were just attacked, you are injured, you should not be facing this situation alone. You need your brother."

"_You are not coming."_ It wasn't an order instead it was simply a statement.

"Will you at least promise that you will get help? Go back to the hospital, see a doctor, anything?" Canada practically begged.

"_Mathew, this doesn't concern you_."

"Alfred, I have a lot of right to be concerned. There were Canadians in those buildings, just like there was Canadians on those planes, but…" Canada chewed on his lip trying to think of the best way to express his frustration. "But most of all you are my brother. We are sibling countries, and I don't stand by when my siblings are attacked."

"_Mathew I have got to go now."_ On the other side of the line America sounded exhausted.

"What?" Canada gulped down a few breaths of air, try to calm the dread that America would disappear again. "Alfred, where are you going?"

"_I am reporting for duty."_

The phone line was dead before Canada could reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Many people forget that not just American's died in the September 11__th__ attacks. There were 2,977 victims, of which 372 or roughly 12% where foreign nationals. While 67 of the victims were from the United Kingdom and its overseas territories, citizens of over 90 countries were killed. _

_**In Closing**__- See the fancy button below? I dare you to push it and leave a review. I promise you will get a little treat in return._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__-To Fly- When Yukon is sent to check up on Alaska he felt he was prepared to face anything. He wasn't expecting to find Alaska falling apart at the seams, and many of the other states on her heels. Oregon and Washington are on fire, Florida has a hurricane bearing down on it, Hawaii is completely isolated, and the United States of America is unable to mobilize the resources to face these challenges._


	9. Chapter 9: To Fly

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. It is another week which means another chapter. This week Yukon shows up, and I will admit I really enjoy writing for the Canadian Territories. Also I want to give a shout to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you KiaraJonesKirkland, Eternal-Tempest, Pengirl100and2, bookwormally, and Akan Tsubasa. You guys rock!_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not hetalia, though I did make a hetalia themed bento box for lunch._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- To Fly<strong>

Yukon had not exactly been surprised when Canada had called him to check up on his neighbor. It made sense on a number of levels. The first was the fact that with Alaska's air and sea ways closed, the only way to get to the Alaskan Interior was the ALCAN Highway. The last Canadian province that highway passed through was the Yukon.

In additional to the practical restrictions, there was also a physical attachment. The two of them shared the largest boundary dispute in North America and the largest peaceful disputed region in the world. It was a wedge 8,100 square miles, an area larger than the seven smallest of the US's States as well as being bigger then Canada's smallest province. As a result neither country quite new where the Yukon Territory ended the State of Alaska began.

The shared territory made the two far closer than most international entities. So close that many had begun to suspect that Alaska and Yukon were lovers. They weren't. Alaska was too much of an overly protective older sister, to even allow the possibility of romance to blossom between them. No, Yukon reflected, the reason for their closeness was much darker. The Yukon Territory had lost much of its memory.

It was a small wonder that he hadn't lost it completely. The Yukon had one of the highest population turn over in the world, and Canada hadn't made actual Yukon history a priority in the school systems. Both of these facts had lead to much of his history to crumble and disappear. Alaska had made it her mission to shelter Yukon as much as she could. To hide his weakness and to give him back bits of memory as quickly as his lost them. As a result it felt odd for Yukon for to now be offering aid.

15 hours later, Yukon had steeled himself to enter the Alaska's largest city. Downtown Anchorage seemed like a ghost town. The streets were empty. The skies, which normally were some of the busiest in the world, were silent. Honestly it was pretty creepy.

Finding the military base proved to be pretty simple. It was practically centered in the middle of town. Getting into said military base turned out to be far more complicated. By the end it Yukon felt like the soldiers had done everything short of a strip search, making him wonder what would have happened if he didn't have his diplomatic pass on hand. He shuttered slightly as he was escorted along the darkened hallways of Alaska's NORAD base and through a nondescript door.

Yukon thought he had prepared himself to face any scenario. He was wrong. He had never imagined that Alaska would still in the ARD control room, but there she was video conferencing with America. Well, conferencing was probably not the proper term. The tall willowy form of Alaska was in more of heated debate with her 'parent' country.

"Alfred, I know this is hard to ask, but I need clearance to partially open my air space. My people are suffering because of this ban."

"_Alaska, everyone is hurting right now but none of the other states are complaining."_ On the screen the personification of the United States of America looked bad. His face was pinched and tired, but he still held court.

"I am not the other states!" Alaska seemed to be struggling to process what America was telling her. "Alaska is different; long ago you decided that most of Alaska would stay wild, that you would not build roads to many of my towns and cities. You closed my ports, you closed my airspace. My circulation is gone. Alfred I am paralyzed, the state of Alaska is paralyzed."

"_You don't understand, our nation just got attacked from the air."_ It was clear that the nation wanted to say more but he was cut off by harsh humorless laugh.

"Alfred, it is you that doesn't understand. Hawaii and I are different. We can't just ask our citizens jump on the interstate to travel another city. Hawaii has miles of ocean preventing that, and I have some of the most treacherous terrain in North America. Hawaii at least has hospitals and police on all the islands. I don't have that option, plus I have over one hundred of my citizens in hunting camps in the bush and I need to get them back to civilization."

"_A few people camping are not a big deal."_ The comment was off handed, it was clear that United States was trying to placate his State. Judging by Alaska's reaction his words were having the opposite reaction. After growing up next to the gigantic state Yukon felt he knew Alaska pretty well. If nothing else, Yukon had learned that Alaska might not be as densely volcanic as Iceland, but her volcanoes were known for erupting very violently.

"Those people are there hunting for the food that feeds my citizens through the winter. Goodness sakes, 60% of my population are at least partially subsistence. We have to hunt and fish to eat! And it isn't just a few 'campers' who are affected. 60% of my bush communities are only accessible by air right now."

"_Bush communities are not my priority right now."_

"Alfred…I don't even have a road to my own capital!" Alaska spoke slowly as though she was trying to pound a particular thought into the brain of a particularly clueless teenager. "Don't you get it, my capital Juneau is one of those bush cities! My capital is important!"

"_Can't you possibly wait a few days?"_

"When an emergency hits you know I can't wait that long. Alfred, what I am suppose to do when someone has a heart attack at Adak or if a community on the North Slope needs a police officer. Goodness sakes winter is beginning up here. The snow is flying and I need to get the hunting parties out of the bush before the weather gets worse. I need flight to do that."

"_Is there any options?"_

"Not unless you want me to wait until snows then have me retrieve bodies with dog sleds. Alfred, does anyone else need to die…" Alaska's voice was quiet which allowed the last 48 hours wear to show.

"_Alaska, I already gave you limited clearance for emergency bush flights for search, rescue, and medical flights."_ Then the nation paused and tried to give a peace offering to the fuming state. "_And we are going to try to open up airspace for major domestic airlines tomorrow if the airports have beefed up their security enough."_

"But domestic flight doesn't fill my needs. I need airspace opened for general aviation and cargo…"

"_That is all you are getting. Understand?"_ America's voice had turned cold.

"…" The way Alaska's spine stiffened indicated that she had heard him, but she didn't make a sound.

"_Do you understand?"_ America pressed again this time his tone hardened.

"Yes, sir." There was bitterness in Alaska's voice mixed in with the pain and exhaustion, but what stuck out most to Yukon was the quavering note of defeat. Once it was clear that the phone had clicked off Alaska tall frame sagged against the console.

"You okay?" Yukon spoke quiet, but Alaska head snapped around like a spooked deer. She quickly relaxed back to her base level tension. She took a deep breath as though trying to sort through her own thoughts before speaking.

"No Yukon, I feel like crap…but I suspect that I feel like roses compared to the East Coast."Alaska didn't bother turning around, she simply leaned back into the desk chair while scrubbing her eyes with her hands. After a few moments she turned and looked at the Canadian territory levelly. "I need coffee."

Five minutes later Yukon and Alaska had settled into one of the many conference rooms in the Alaskan NORAD Region Headquarters. They stared into their steaming mugs for a few moments before Yukon broke the silence.

"How are the States holding up?"

"How do you expect them to hold up?" Alaska almost spat acidly, then instantly regretted it. She took a few deep breaths to cool her temper before continuing. "I am so sorry; the last person I need to be taking my frustration out on is you."

Alaska took a few deep breaths before beginning again. "To answer your question, Alfred is barely functional at the moment, and when you see the images you can understand why. New York is in the ICU… We have no clue when he will wake up, but that maybe a blessing after hearing how much pain Virginia is in at the moment. It took a while for some of the neighboring states to convince PA to get treatment. I really think that Pennsylvania is still in shock, but honestly aren't we all. Many states had major evacuations. Utah had a panic attack." Yukon raised his eyebrows, so Alaska continued explained. "Utah is supposed to host the Olympics in a few months, who knows how this is going to effect that. California, Oregon, and Washington are on fire, but at least the FAA gave firefighting flights lifeguard status so they have air support. Florida bracing for the hurricane hurling towards it and praying that the FAA will give them clearance to get aircraft out before it hits, 'cause you know how planes act like kites in those types of winds. All of the other states are being affected in one way or another."

"You forgot to mention how you are doing?"

"All things considered, I am doing okay."

"I've known you too long to believe that." Yukon absent mindedly waved his spoon as he made the point. "How are you really doing?"

For a few moments Alaska just glared at the territory and Yukon wondered if he was going to get an answer. Then Alaska another deep breath and started to talk.

"Honestly I barely have enough control of my hands to hold this coffee cup." Alaska gingerly set down the coffee cup and then used her teeth to slowly pull off the leather gloves she was wearing. The hand visibly shook and the figures were white and bloodless.

"And?" Yukon pushed and was rewarded by another annoyed glare from Alaska, but she broke down and continued away.

"I can't feel my feet at all, most of the rest of me is pins and needles." Alaska's calm voice cracked. "Logan, I have never been so paralyzed in my entire statehood. Not because of volcanoes, not because of storms, not during the wars. With no ports or no planes most of my transportation system is gone. My economy is shutdown and my people are suffering because of it."

"Alright, thanks for giving me an honest answer." Yukon paused for a moment, then looked levelly at her again. "New question, have you gotten any sleep?"

Alaska didn't bother looking him in the eyes. "What do you think?"

"No sleep, then."

"Of course I haven't gotten any sleep." She let out a harsh laugh that was completely void of mirth. "Every time I close my eyes I…I see Dutch Harbor in flames as Japanese Zeros drift through the fog like ghosts." She stared into the depths of her coffee as though it could tell her future, then shifted her eyes to Yukon. As she made eye contact with her neighbor her mouth twisted in a faint echo of a smile. "But I at least I am in good company, I don't think that Hawaii or Guam has managed to get any sleep either. Every time I talk to Hawaii he keeps muttering about Pearl Harbor. Guam been is as mute about being occupied for most of WWII like always, but I can hear a slight edge of panic in her voice and have heard that she had started touting a gun again."

"Americans." Yukon rolled his eyes at the gun comment.

"Hey, just because Canada doesn't believe in handguns doesn't mean the country is gun free."

"Hunting rifles are different." Yukon stated defensively, but Alaska just shook her head. The gun control debate was nearly as old as Canada and the US were, and some how she highly doubted that it was going to go away anytime soon. But the issues of the day dwarfed their usual good natured banter.

"Yukon, I feel useless." Alaska's voice cracked. "After all I was supposed to be the state to be attacked first. For decades America planed for that, the US was going to be attacked, I was going to be attacked first and I was supposed to be attacked by Russia. But now that the worse has happen, and even though it happened in a different place than expected, I still feel can't just sit here. I can't just lie down and take this and I am pretty sure the rest of the nation agrees with me. We have to fight the evil that attacked us yesterday."

"That sounds like the Alaska I know." There was no accusation, nor was there any other form of judgment in Yukon's pure blue eyes, the ones that always reminded her of the mid-summers sky.

"What going on, on your side of the border?" Alaska felt drained.

"Canada's tired, and feeling a bit overwhelmed and overloaded. I don't blame him. Newfoundland is in a particular pickle he has got more passengers in some towns that he does citizens and a hurricane remnant flooding his coast to boot. BC and Quebec are taking things a lot better. Overall I think things went pretty smoothly. Of the 355 planes sent to Canada, only two had issues. Probably because unlike Alaska, Canada is always know for being an impeccable host."

"Just because I like people to leave after their vacations to Alaska instead of wanting the world to immigrate here doesn't mean I can't be good hosts." She stuck her tongue out, before taking a few sips of the warm dark liquid.

"We just like to keep an open mind."

"You know what is going on with the territories. How are you all holding up?"

"Me, fine, after all I do have roads. Nunavut was hit pretty hard by the grounded flights and by the fact this it is his first disaster on this scale. Luckily, Northwest felt like it would better for little guy to be in a warmer climate for the winter. He was at her house everything hit the fan, which means Northwest is mother henning him to no end."

"Yellowknife? Warm?" Alaska nearly spat out a mouth full of lukewarm coffee in her attempts not to giggle. "You do know just how ridicules would sound to anyone else?"

Yukon simply grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yep, that is probably why we get along so well. We get each other's jokes and we seem to understand each other better than our own countries do."

"Nunatsiaq…Northwest…how is she holding up?" For the first time in over 24 hours she could feel the adrenalin leaching away.

"Other than panicking over you and Nunavut she is fine. Feeling pins and needles due to lack of flights, but she is stubborn as the rest of us." Yukon half chuckled. "If not more so."

"True." The Northwest Territories was one of the oldest government units in North America, and for a while she had also been one of the largest. At her greatest extent she stretched from Alaska in the West to Newfoundland in the East, the North Pole marked her top while the Canadian border with the lower 48 marked the bottom. In short Northwest Territories once controlled nearly a third of the continent, and even though she was no longer the largest territory in Canada she never forgot her former grander.

"So what is the plan going forward?" Yukon interrupted Alaska's musing.

"I don't know. At this point I have wait for rest of the US to make a decision. Until then I will be unable to move people or cargo. At least we managed to keep military readiness, but honestly I am maintained military readiness continuously since WWII. I even managed to do through the Good Friday Quake and when Fairbanks was underwater."

"I hear a 'but' in your voice." Yukon pushed.

"I just hope that Ivan keeps is word and doesn't start posturing again…I don't have the energy to deal with him grazing my airspace at the moment…" Alaska's shoulders slumped. "I am too tired…too tired to deal with being harassed right now…" Her neighbor made her feel safe.

"Don't worry if Ivan tries something he will be flying into the teeth of two countries. Canada and the US are tough nations even stretched as thin as they are." As Yukon spoke he could feel Alaska move slightly, shifting her weight so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "But anyway enough talk, sleep girl…Dream of Messenger Feasts, hockey, or midnight baseball, something happy. I we can always talk more in the morning."

Alaska didn't need much convincing. Yukon gently stroked her gray blond hair as her dark eyes drifted shut and her breath evened out like waves lapping on the shore. Yukon didn't move until he was completely sure the state was completely a sleep. But once she was, he gently slid her off his shoulder and onto the coach armrest. He draped his jacket across her chest, then went in search of a phone. Canada would be waiting for his report.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Economic and social studies done on the affects of September 11__th__ indicated the states that were physical impacted the most during the days and weeks after the terrorist attacks were first New York followed by Alaska, Hawaii, Maryland, and Virginia. The effects on Hawaii and Alaska where primarily centered around the grounded flights and closed ports. US didn't realize the full effect the closure had on Alaskan airspace until it was reopened two days later and the backlog of flights became evident. The closer not only affected the bush hunting camps, but also shut down mail delivery, remote medicine, remote schooling, and a good portion of the bush police force._

_**In Closing**__- Did you like? Do you want to see more of Yukon and/or Alaska? Did I make an error? If you have a response for any of those questions that lovely button is there for you to leave a review. Don't want to review that is okay, I also accept PMs. _

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- ONE- The world looks upon North America as being overly sheltered, and blames their shelter history for their inability to react to the attacks. When Canada visits Ground Zero and reflects on past terrorist attacks he comes to the conclusion that the other countries don't know him very well._


	10. Chapter 10: ONE

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I decided to post this chapter a bit early. It has been completed for a while, and it needed to be posted. But before I do I wanted to give a quick shout out to the people who review the last chapter. Thank you Bookwormally, Akan Tsubasa, and KiaraWangWilliams._

_**Warning**__- I normally do not feel the need to put a warning, but this post does contain some rather vivid descriptions of Ground Zero in the days following September 11__th__. The imagery is based off of several accounts of people who worked in the rubble including several I know personally. If you are not comfortable reading about this, don't. If you do want to read this you may want to have a box of tissues handy. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I have not owned Hetalia in any of the previous chapter, so it is very safe to assume that I do not own Hetalia in the current chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- ONE<strong>

"He will be alright. After all we understand terrorism."

Russia's words and Israel's knowing look where still burned into Canada's mind and ringing in his ears. They didn't bring him much comfort. They all made the US sound like a wining child who scrapped his knee. Canada and the US were not so young and isolated that they had never experienced terrorism.

The US had suffered some of the most destructive terrorist attacks in the world's history. From the Los Angeles Times bombing to Oklahoma City, the attacks did massive amounts of damage, injuries, and deaths. But even though the US had more casualties to terrorism, in some ways Canada had more experience with terrorism. Goodness sakes, Canada had survived fear the October Crisis and the bombing of Air India Flight 182. Just this year, there had been three bombings by Quebec nationalists.

It almost made him think that Europe was just as guilty of not reading the international news as they believed North America was. Canada then had to admit, most of those terrorist attacks had been made by their own dispossessed citizens and they had done their best not to concern the rest of the world with their internal issues. But it didn't change fact that they were now looking down on Canada. The world was now insisting that the American continent was too sheltered to understand what terrorism was.

It didn't help that these attacks were different. These terrorist attacks made on a scale so large that even many Middle Eastern and African Countries who had suffered attacks at the hands of al-Qaeda, stomachs were turned. These attacks overshadowed ever act of terrorism in both nations histories and there was a very real possibility that more people were killed two days ago than in all of the continents terrorist attacks combined. In Canada's opinion these attacks had left the realm of terrorism and entered that of genocide.

Canada pressed his head back against the wooden of the conference room he had managed to find for the meetings and closed his eyes. It was a rather undignified position, but at the moment he really didn't care. His brother was hurting, and when America hurt the entire continent hurt. Right now he was feeling the heartache of a nation in morning, and in many ways Canada was too little, too weak to comfort his neighbors pain.

"Canada?"

"I am alright Papa." France still seemed unconvinced. "I have some more meetings to get to. You do know how to make it back to my home?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I need to do for you?"

"No, but…"

"Okay." Canada nodded mostly to himself as he got to his feet. "Well I better get going then. There are many more things that need to get done today."

As he walked he walked away he didn't even lift his eyes to see the concern in the older nations face.

* * *

><p>The question of international aid had been a sticky one. After September 11th the world had been determined to give it, and the US had been very skittish about accepting any of the offers. It had not taken long for the argument to spiral into a one sided shouting match with the rest of the nations trying to 'convince' America to take their help and the US quietly but repetitively refusing.<p>

The wounded nation did make some good points. The United States did already access to some of the top disaster response teams. He indicated that there wasn't time to bring in supplies from another continent. He spoke of the danger of language barriers on such on unstable site. America spoke softly but his words were firm.

Regrettably his body language undermined his facade. Dark circled eyes flickered towards every movement as though he was about to be kicked. Gone was the idiot convinced he solve the world's problems, gone was the nation who believed it was invincible, in its place a pale substitute, terrified of its own shadow. America had become a nation that was not accepting help because they feared that the 'help' might just be another vector to harm them. He even shied away from his closest allies. Apparently in the crisis America could not even bear to trust Japan or even England. Canada hadn't seen his twin so paranoid since the Cuban Missile Crisis.

Most of the world obeyed the United States requests. They sent sympathy and information instead of personal and goods. International companies provided names of employees and haunting tapes of last messages. Unfortunately several countries ignored the United States aid protests and sent teams anyway, leaving the United States with more help then he knew what to do with.

But even as US continued to wall himself off in the attempt to ensure safety, the America had nervously asked for Canada's help. After realizing he didn't have the resources to completely control North American airspace he begged Canada to add planes to the endeavor. In reality, Canada had already given the aid. The United States request was simply a formal extension of military operation that the two had begun in the moments after the Pentagon was hit, but now it was more formalized. They had called the joint military action Operation Noble Eagle, ONE for short.

It was because of their joint operation that that America had invited Canada to New York City. Canada had seen the pictures of the destruction on the TV, had heard the commentary of the disaster repeated over and over. But those images didn't prepare him for the actual being here.

Walking through the Manhattan streets all of the buildings were the same color of streaked gray, painted by the smoke of the collapsed buildings. The ash and loose papers from the buildings had mixed with rain and the water fighting the fires creating six inches of viscous mud covering the streets. Every step brought him in contact with small items which spoke of the life that once teemed here. A ladies high heeled shoe, a photograph with the faces burned away, a letter, a paystub. So many objects that would never been claimed, so many of their owners dead or missing.

Then there was the Twin Towers themselves, a gigantic mound of twisted metal and broken concrete. An odd light still flickered from the depths of some of the crevices. The wind shifted slightly. The acrid smoke from burning wires and the stench of decay wafted in the group's direction despite the chill in the air. The scent of death was so thick that Canada mind instantly flashed memories of the aftermaths of battlefields.

It took all of Canada's effort not to wretch. Ontario failed, unceremoniously he empted the contents of his stomach into one of the gutters. America just stood to the side, like a specter who was too tired to react to the destruction spread before him. Overall the three of them did not impress the police officer guarding access to the site. Luckily one of America's states chose that moment to retrieve them from the check point.

"They are government officials. They have clearance and they were expected. I will take them from this point." The state said with clipped efficiency.

"Are you sure that they are up for it. That one doesn't look to good." The officer motioned to America, his face a cross of concern and annoyance.

"Mr. Jones works at the Pentagon, he was injured during the attack but he does have medical clearance to be here. The one looking a bit green is Mr. Hill. He is with the Canadian government. He has worked at a number of airplane crashes and bombings, just no terrorist attacks at this scale." The police officer looked as though he wanted to protest, but state wouldn't let him put a word in edgewise. "I will also keep an eye on them. If it looks like either is unable to continue the tour will end immediately."

"Alright." The officer raised an eyebrow at the state, but gave the three men the clipboard to sign. "I will leave them in you capable hands. But if they give you any trouble, it is your problem."

"Sirs, we have been expecting you. If you would follow me?" The state ushered them through the rest of the checkpoint. Once they were out of sight of the police officer the State inclined her head toward Ontario. "I am assuming he is one of yours."

"Yes, how…" Canada was trying to figure out how the State knew

"I knew he wasn't one of the states, he didn't look like any of the countries I have met, and so deduced that he was one of your provinces you brought as a second pair of eyes. If he was one of the provinces, than it was safe to assume that he has probably already experienced a number of disasters. But the fact he puked indicated he probably hasn't seen any terrorism attack at this scale." The state did her best to walk Canada through her train of thought as the group continued to walk. "Honestly I am pretty sure that on the North America Continent only war, accidents like the Halifax Explosion, or natural disasters like San Francisco Earthquake."

"I don't think anyone has seen terrorism this bad…" Ontario voice trailed off has he scanned the empty streets. He then remembered his manors. "I am sorry, but which State are you?"

"Utah." The State offered her hand for a brisk handshake. "Now if everyone is done with the pleasantries, I believe that we should probably head to observation point. California and Colorado will meet us there and they can answer your questions relating to the rescue effort."

* * *

><p>The observation point was aptly named. It was large window in a relatively undamaged conference room neighboring ground zero. The Millennium Hotel was close enough for the occupants to view the nine story mounds of debris, but far enough away to ensure that the building was structurally sound. Not that the hotel hadn't been damaged. Every building in this area was covered in cracked glass and the blackened scars of fire.<p>

"…WTC 7 collapsed at 5:20 p.m. This brought the number of collapsed buildings to four. There is hope that the rest of the buildings will be salvageable, but WTC 4 through 5, St. Nicholas Orthodox Church, the Deutsche Bank Building, the Verizon Building, one of the Borough of Manhattan Community College lecture halls, as well as at least two World Financial Center buildings were heavily damaged by falling debris and the concussion of the collapse of Twin Towers." Utah looked up from the prepared fact sheet, and turned tired eyes the mix of Canadian and American personifications. "Are there any questions?"

"It doesn't seem like you have nearly enough people to effectively dig through the debris at Ground Zero." Canada couldn't help but notice that California and Colorado flinched at his statement.

"We prefer to call it 'The Pile.'" Utah eyes darkened slightly as she spoke. "To answer your question twenty-five of the twenty-eight Urban were activated. Twenty are working at the World Trade Center. Five are working at the Pentagon. Two of the California teams are being held in reserves in case there is another disaster somewhere in the US."

"By my count you that is only twenty-seven teams." Canada commented softely.

"The majority of the last team is currently buried in the rubble." Utah waived her clip board towards The Pile. "The New York Task Force 1 was primarily made up of New York City police, paramedics and firefighters. They were trying to evacuate the buildings when they fell."

"Many of the victims are our teammates." California clarified, his voice painfully brittle.

"What makes the situation worse is the fact we know there were people alive in there. We had the tools to hear them and we heard the fear in their voices." Colorado's voice cracked with emotion. "But we couldn't get to them in time. The rubble was too thick and the fires were too hot…"

"The voices are now silent, but we still can't stop searching." Utah's cool alto held bitterness.

In contrast California still clung to a semblance of hope. "We look into the eyes of the NYC firefighters and we see the desperation in their eyes. We see their desire to find their coworkers, their friends, the people that they trusted their lives to and we can't give up."

"The dogs keep going because they sense the blind hope of the human handlers. The dogs don't want to be the first ones to give up, even though they have the common sense to know that they are not going to pull anyone living out of that mess. They are the first ones to get depressed, yet they do not give up." Colorado looked down as tears smeared the ash coating his face. "I have seen dogs here who have lifted their paws fifty times to tell us they have found a human remain, but never once barked to tell us that human was alive."

"We are rescuers picking through a mass grave." California's sea green eyes were pained as he scanned the men and women picking through the twisted metal.

"We are guardians of the dead." Utah spoke quietly, but her eyes burned into Canada.

"Why are you still calling for donations blood when you know there is not going to be any more survivors pulled from the rubble?" Canada looked across Ground Zero tears in his eyes. "Why are you still giving your nation hope when that hope is a lie?"

The three states stared down at their scuffed and scared boots but America simply looked unseeing at the gray sky. "Because right now, hope is what we have left."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- The amount of people who survived the collapses of the Twin Towers only numbered nineteen. Of that number fifteen rescued themselves from the rubble. Four where pinned but were rescued within a day. No collapse survivors were found alive after September 12__th__, but in the months ahead 293 perfectly intact bodies were found in pocket of the debris. These discoveries were particularly difficult on the men and women who were digging through the rubble. What was more common was remain fragments. Approximately 20,000 fragments were found at the site, with the last being discovered in 2010 as the Deutsche Bank building was being dismantled. But most of those fragments were to burn or small to be processed for genetic material. In the end only about half of the victims' have been identified. The rest are being preserved in the hope that future technology will given them back their identity._

_**In Closing**__- Hey, it is the end of the post. If there is something in particular that hit you in this chapter, there is something in it you liked, or you found a mistake, I would love to hear from you. Please review or pm._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- Enduring Freedom- War is a difficult concept for adults to wrap your head around, but imagine trying to explain it to a child. Alaska attempts to explain her deployment to Afghanistan to Nunavut. _


	11. Chapter 11: Enduring Freedom

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, it is final season at my university which means it will be a short chapter this week. It is also the last chapter that Alaska will be laying a major role, as America is now functional enough to support his own plotline. Luckily Alaska and the Canadian Territories will surface again for the epilogue. Before we get into it I would like to thank KiaraWangWilliams, WeAllFlyHigh, Akan Tsubasa, and Bookwormally for reviewed the previous chapter. Your reviews really help me to become a better writer and encourage me to post in a timely fashion. _

_**Disclaimer**__- Let me check, yep still don't own hetalia._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 -Enduring Freedom<span>

Alaska looked in the mirror again. Her hair pulled back in a tightly woven bun, uniform iron crisply. She looked like a proper Air Force officer, composed, strong, and perhaps even beautiful in a way. The only crack in the façade was the eyes. If one looked close enough small slivers of fear and doubt leaked through. She adjusted the pins in her hair again hoping the doubt would go away. In the corner of her eye she could see her neighbor impatiently tapping his foot.

"Come on Sam, you are going to be late to your own party if you don't hurry up."

"I am coming Logan, don't rush me." Alaska muttered through a mouth full of bobby pins as she tried to tuck a loose strain of hair into place.

"Your hair looks fine." He commented as he peeked around her shoulder into the mirror. "Come on everyone is waiting."

"Just give me a moment." Alaska asked smoothly. When Yukon tried to play with the buttons on her shoulder, she brushed his hands away and glared with exasperation at her neighbor. "Please."

"We have given you all afternoon to get..." Yukon practically pleaded, then he noticed the states unease. "Wait, Alaska are you nervous?"

"No." Alaska's voice was sharp, final, and didn't fool Yukon at all.

"I can believe it you are nervous. Don't worry we will play nice at this party, no tricks up our sleeves to be nervous about."

"I'm not worried, about the party." Alaska simply shook her head as she continued to organize her hair.

"Then what is bothering you." Yukon gave best puppy dog look in the mirror.

Alaska gave him an exasperated look. "If you really need to ask me that then you far denser than I once thought."

"Ouch. So you are nervous about your deployment."

"Ya think?" Alaska faced the mirror and smoothed her skirt, but she refused raise her eyes to look are herself in uniform.

"You have done military operations other places."

"I hardly think that providing technical support for Operation Deep Freeze counts."

"What you have been involved with…" Yukon paused has he tried to tick through the various wars that the United States had been part of. His forehead scrunched slightly under the effort.

With a sharp breath of air Alaska put the territory of his misery. "The reason you can't think of any is because there isn't any other deployments. Alaska was a battle front with Russia practically from the end of WWII. And the only war after the fall of the Soviet Union, Desert Storm, was too short for my expertise to be called on."

"So all of your battle experience is local…" Yukon wave his hand to emphasis his words. "It is still a lot more experience that most of the kids you will be fighting with have."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I am still going to war..." Yukon raised an eyebrow, but Alaska didn't even notice as she stared down at her perfectly polished shoes. "I just feel like I am being sent to clean up another corner of the Cold War."

"This battle seems pretty warm for a Cold War." Yukon tried to joke.

"Logan, of all people you should remember that the Cold War was not quiet as the textbooks make it out. The Korean War, the Vietnam War, and the Soviet/Afghanistan War were all very hot battles in the Cold War." Alaska smoothed her skirt one last time, before turning and swiftly moving out the door. A few moments later she peaked her head around the doorway so she could speak to the Canadian Territory. "By the way you're going to be late for the party."

Yukon could only shake his head and smile as he followed her downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving?" The pleading in those deep chocolate eyes nearly broke Alaska's heart.<p>

The party lulled while Northwest and Yukon were busy in the kitchen, which had left Alaska with Nunavut in the main hall to wait for dinner to be served. Unfortunately, the young territory was still learning to grasp the complexity of diplomacy, and he was very upset that his favorite 'aunt' was going to war.

"Yes little one, I am leaving for a time. But it will not be forever and I will be able only be a phone call away if you need me." Alaska tried to sooth the young territory.

"Don't go!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of Nunavut's eyes. Alaska gathered him into her arms.

"Oh, little one, I also wish I didn't need to leave you, but I have to."

"If you don't want to go don't go." The child sobbed, as Alaska stroked his hair.

"I have to…"

"Why?"

Alaska sighed. "Because I am the only one who can do my job, and it is a very important job. It is my job to stand with my people through their darkest hours. I am leaving to fight for Alaska, for United States and North America, but most of all I going to fight in the possibility that when you get older you will not be called upon to go to war."

"But learned in school that they said about WWI. They said that one would be the war to end them all?" Nunavut spoke as he tried to get his tears under control.

"Yes they did say that…" Alaska tried to reply diplomatically, before she was cut off.

"But it didn't happen that way did it?" Nunavut countered.

"No it didn't."

"There was WWII and Korean War and Vietnam and the Cold War and the Gulf War and how is this war any different?"

"I could tell you how the technology has changed, about new tactics and new enemies, but it doesn't change the fact it this war is not unusual." Alaska replied simply.

"Then why would it be different?" The child was still upset, but now looked more confused.

"Logically it I will tell you the results will not be any different, but that knowledge will not stop me from praying that this will be the last war, that we can finally live in peace. But until that day comes I will continue to protect my land, my people, and my allies. I will do my best to bring peace to my little corner of the Arctic." Alaska gently dried Nunavut tears with the sleeved of her uniform, placed the boy on his feet, then planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Now little one, no more tear and more smiles. We have much to celebrate and I want to make happy memories tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- The War in Afghanistan began on October 7__th__, 2001 when troops from the US, the United Kingdom, and Australia invaded. In December of that year the UN Security Council created the International Security Assistance Force which opened the door for nearly 50 other nations to send troops to help stabilize the country. Canadian troops began to be deployed in Afghanistan in January of 2002._

_**End Note-**__ See pretty little review button? Why don't you trying pushing it and leaving a review? There are prizes!_

_**Next Chapter**__-Into the Fight- In the January chill, Canada deploys to Afghanistan. It is the first time since the Korean War that Canada had come to his brother aid in battle, but in the dark of the night Canada realized that America needed more support than it first appeared. _


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Fight

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. I am going to keep things at the top short in the front, but I have descriptions for the stories I have been working on. If you have the time give them a look and tell me what you want to read next. Also thanks to KiaraWangWilliams, UsuiXMisakilover, and Bookwormally for reviewing. Your reviews made my day._

_**Disclaimer**__- Do not know Hetalia, nor do happen to own a sniper rifle._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12- Into the Fight<span>

You expect to see disturbing things when you enter a war zone, but that still doesn't change the fact that a line of burned out airplanes on a tarmac tends to make you uncomfortable about flying in and out of that particular airport. Canada sighed and shook himself as departed the troop carrier. The burned out carcasses were from the initial invasion. Kabul International Airport had been quickly secured, and had been secure for over three months now. As a result, here was almost no risk of the Canadian Hercules joining that particular aircraft graveyard.

A harsh gust of wind force Canada's eyes from scorched piles of debris to the rest of his surroundings. The landscape here was relatively flat, but it was pocked by missile attacks. To the Northeast glacier draped peaks of the Himalayas. To the north and west the smaller peaks were also covered by snow. There were even small wind blow drifts in the lower valley. They glittered harshly in the noon daylight.

The sun failed to give much warm, even though they were far closer to the equator than Canada was use to. The air was dry and hovered just above freezing causing the breaths of his soldiers to billow white puffs of steam. It was the dryness of the air which worried Canada. His men knew cold. They knew of to fight it, they knew how to make it their ally, but they dryness was a different story. Dry air sucked the moisture out of a person, and dehydration could sneak up on a person easier than hypothermia.

"Hey, Mathew!"A voice shouted, and Canada turned just in time for America to draw him into a rib crushing bear hug.

"Alfred, what are doing here?" Canada blinked at his brother.

"What do you think? I am picking you up." Alfred motioned his head towards an armored jeep on the far side of the tarmac.

"But my orders…my unit…" Canada's eyes flicked towards the other troops departing the plane.

"Have been taken care of." America smiled as he placed one of his large hands heavily on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Canada continued to stare.

"I got you assigned to as a liaison." America smile became a little bit more smug. "As such, you are wanted at the American camp as quickly as possible because you have a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"Alfred…." Canada cleared his throat in the attempt to get his brother's attention.

"Don't worry, Iggy and I filled out most of it so all you have to do is sign on a few doted lines."

"Alfred…"

"And we have also made sure to take care of your unit. They to be setting up in one of the best camping spot in the entire base."

"America." Canada stated sharply.

"Yes, Mathew?"

"My unit commander is standing right behind you." Canada half whispered to his brother.

"Oh…" America's eyes widened slightly, before he spun on his heels and gave a sharp salute to the officer.

"At ease, Soldier." The commanding officer barked practically in America's face. "Who are you and what exactly are you doing with _my_ soldier?"

"My name is Lieutenant Alfred F. Jones of the United States Marine Corp, Sir" America rattled off with precision. "I am retrieving Corporal Williams for his responsibilities as liaison between the American and Canadian Forces, Sir."

"On who's orders?" The officer's tone was sharp, and Canada winced slightly.

"That would be classified, Sir." America managed to keep a straight face as he said it, but just barely.

"How classified."

"Very classified, Sir." The ends of America's mouth twitched. America actually thought that the exchange was funny, Canada swore to himself.

"That maybe, but without additional proof of transfer I cannot allow it." Canada's stomach dropped as his commanding officer continued to talk. "Corporal Williams is very, very valuable member of the Canadian Armed Forces. Also he has certain medical conditions which make me nervous about transferring him to an unprepared unit."

"Sir…Sir, my _brother_ is very familiar with my medical condition and will make sure everything is taken care of." As he spoke Canada noted his commanding officers raised eyebrow at the word 'brother'. It was followed by the light of realization in the man's eyes as he quickly surveyed the youthful looking American.

"Good…then there should been no additional issues. Dismissed." The officer's serious demeanor cracked, as he smirked. "Oh, Mathew, make sure that your brother doesn't permanently tether you behind that desk. You are the best sniper in the unit, and I can't let you get rusty."

At the officer's words, America burst into a huge grin and Canada brought his hand to his face in the futile attempt to hide his blush of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Canada's joints cracked as he stretched. After four and a half hours reading a filling out paperwork, Canada was quickly coming to the conclusion that America lied. England and the US may have done some of the initial paperwork for him, but they had not done 'most' of it. It didn't help that Canada butt ached from the less then comfortable seats on the troop transport flight and was still on Ontario time.<p>

"Hey Mathew." America sauntered up.

"What do you want?" Canada groaned. He really hoped that America wasn't going to bring a third stack of paperwork.

"Dinnertime."

"What?" Canada asked, not particularly sure if he heard America correctly.

"I am getting you for dinner." America smiled, and for the first time Canada realized he really was hungry. Apparently he took too long to respond because America added. "Come on, if we don't hurry Australia will eat all of the good stuff before we get there."

When they arrived at the dining tent England and Australia had already claimed them a table in the corner. Canada went to sit, while America got in line for the food. The three nations had barely gotten through the pleasantries when America arrived with dinner.

"Hey Mathew, I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you a little bit of everything." America stated proudly as he placed a pair of heaping tray of various food in front of Canada.

"Alfred!" England barked.

"What? Didn't I do something wrong." America looked perplexed. Australian and Canada exchanged amused looks, while England sighed.

"Serving sizes." Australian said as he pocked at the pile.

"What?"

"Alfred," Canada almost giggled, at his brother confusion. "Some of us have smaller stomachs than you do."

Canada didn't remember much from the rest of the dinner. The food wasn't memorable, but it was warm and palatable. The conversation was hushed, and Canada was soon doing his best not to nod off into the mash potatoes.

"There is no way that you are going to get him to Canadian side of the base. Just look at him, Mathew is practically asleep on his feet." England's voice cam clearly

"We are going to have to find a place close to stash him." Australia voice drawled.

"I guess…" America said softly. "I guess I could through up an extra cot in my tent."

"Good man." England's comment was the last thing, Canada remembered before he let the arms of Morpheus take him.

* * *

><p>Canada woke in the middle of the night to the sound of quiet muffled sobbing. At first he thought that it must have been a dream or perhaps the tent rustling in wind. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but when he moved, America's cot was now in his line of sight. Even without his glasses Canada could see the other nation's body quivering under the sheets.<p>

"Alfred?" Canada whispered. The sound of crying stopped for a few moments, then began again with a shuttering sob. "America, are you okay?"

"Mathew?" America's voice was so quiet that Canada he could barely make out his words.

"I am here." Canada said as he lightly placed his hand on the other nations shoulder. America latched onto him like a drowning man clings to a spar in a storm. His face buried itself in Canada's side, wet tears began to soak the northern nations pajamas.

"Canada, it's still burning." America wept. "When I close my eyes, every time I close my eyes I see flames…" The words dissolved into more silent tears.

"Shhh. It is going to be okay." Canada tried to whisper soothingly, but his words seemed to cause America to cling with greater desperation. Not knowing what else to Canada gently place his arms around his twin and rubbed slow circles on his back.

After a while America's body stop shacking, his grip lessened, and his breath evened out. Canada was finally able to detach himself from his brother and finally get a good look at his fellow nation. He didn't look good. His skin was slightly flushed with the fever of the economic depression his nation was fighting, and his eyes were so puffy that it was clear that he had been crying into his pillow for hours before his sobs had woken Canada.

Guilt gnawed at the bottom of Canada's stomach. He should have kept a closer watch on his brother, he should have known. After all, Canada had had his share of nightmares. He knew how debilitating they could be, and there were rumors that they could sometimes be bad enough to break a nation's sanity. The train of thought cause an image Russia's almost sadistic grin flashed through his mind. Bile rose in his throat. The tent suddenly seemed stiffing. Canada dressed as quickly as possible and fled to the outside.

Canada's boots crunched in the gravel, his breath exploded in think puffs of steam in the subzero temperatures. For a few moments, Canada could close his eyes and imagine he was taking a stroll in a park outside of Ontario. When he opened them, he was right back in a war zone. Below him stretched the shell of a once great city, broken, dark, scarred by the scorch marks and craters of warfare.

"Oh, brother…" Canada spoke quietly to the arching sky above him. "Sometimes even hero's need to ask for help…."

* * *

><p>The next morning America was acting like America again, but Canada could see through the façade. There was a slight sag of exhaustion in his brother's shoulders, and the muscles around his mouth looked a tad bit forced. When Canada looked closely he could just see the dark circles under his eyes below the designer shades America had bragged about the previous day. But the most worrying indication of America's ill healthy was the lack of food on his tray.<p>

Usually America ate enough to feed a platoon, but right now it was barely enough to feed one of his marines. Then there was the fact that America wasn't exactly eating his sausage and eggs. He was simply pushing them around the plate with an absent minded look in his eyes. America only stopped eating when there was something on his mind. Generally it was something that wasn't too healthy to dwell on. Canada was bent breaking America's train of thought.

"This spot taken?" Canada asked softly, but one would have thought that he yelled it loud enough to wake a hibernating polar bear the way his brother reacted. After America finally caught his breath he responded.

"No, you are welcome to take it." America shrugged at the seat across from him.

The nations sat in companionable silence. Two quiet people in a mess hall half filled with the military camp's early risers. The cutlery clinking on metal trays and whispered conversation were the only sounds flouting through the room. Canada could tell that there was still something bothering America, but he also knew not to push it. If the other nation wanted to talk about something, he would say it. It might take a few minutes, but America was not known for his attention span.

"Mathew, I want to thank you for being here. I know that…" The voice caught in America's throat, but he swallowed a few times to clear it. When he spoke again his voice was timid and weak. "I know that you don't particularly like war, but I want you to know that I feel safer with you by my side."

"What are brothers for?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- While Canada pledged its support to the War in Afghanistan at the very beginning, they did not start officially deploying troops until early in 2001. The primary Canadian force began to be deployed in January and February of 2002, but the most famous deployment occurred in March of that year. That is when Canada sent in three Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry Snipers. These snipers were deployed with US units and quickly gained a reputation for lethal precision. They broke the long standing record for long distance sniper kills. _

_**In Closing**__- Hey everyone, sadly this story is quickly coming to an end. Fortunately, I have been putting some thought into what will be coming next. I have narrowed it to three plots lines. _

_The focuses on the North American Theater of WWII. The story follows the Aleutian Campaign which involves the Japan occupying two Alaskan islands and the American and Canadian effort to recapture Attu and Kiska, as well as taking about Northwest staging route used get lend-lease supplies into Russia. _

_The second story is about the aftermath of the Good Friday Earthquake. It was the largest earthquake in the North American Continent, and it created massive tsunami which wiped out several towns in Alaska and British Columbia. During the same period the lower 48 is faced with the riots related to the Vietnam War. America was then face with a unique issue, how do you rebuild a state when the nation is slowly falling apart. _

_The third story also takes place during Cold War, but historical story. Near the end of the Korean War America gets crashes in Russia. England heads out on a top secret mission to rescue him. Unfortunately, he uses the newly written James Bond novel as his guide._

_I am leaning towards the WWII, but I am very open to your feedback. So this week in addition to any review you have for this chapter I would love to hear about what story you would like to read next. Thanks! _

_**Next Week's Chapter**_- The Flag Still Flies- _Canada travels with America from the battlefield of Afghanistan to the mountains of Utah. While there are armed soldiers in the streets and the whole state is praying that they avoid disaster, the 2002 Salt Lake Winter Olympic Games still show some of the first signs that America is on the mend._


	13. Chapter 13: The Flag Still Flies

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. I happen to have an irrational fear of elevators. Unfortunately moving a laboratory from one building to a neighboring one involves lots of time in elevators, which means I have bribed myself to get work done. I bribed myself with writing so chapter will be posted at a higher frequency this week. But before we get to the story I would like to give a shout out to the people who review the last chapter. Thank you, WeAllFlyHigh, KiaraWangWilliams, UsuiXMisakilover, Akan Tsubasa, and Bookwormally. You all rock! _

_**Disclaimer**__- Still don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13- The Flag Still Flies<span>

Canada was a bit nervous about leaving Afghanistan. His troops were just beginning to play an important role, but America had insisted that Canada would attend the 2002 Winter Olympics Games in Salt Lake City. Unfortunately, America could make some very good arguments when he wanted to. The Olympic games, meant that all nations were required to observed the Olympic truce. No major military actions would be allowed for a month, thus the only fighting that would take place would be purely self defense. States and provinces would be more than capable taking care of the everyday upkeep.

In the end they had left the Canadian and American forces under the supervision of Alaska and Newfoundland, and traveled 24 hours to finally arrive at the international airport in Utah. Unfortunately on landing they discovered that Alfred failed to make arrangements for such minor things as transportation, housing, and tickets for the actual events.

"Alfred, the city is crammed with people who thought ahead and booked a hotel." Mathew motioned towards the packed airport as the twins pushed their way to the luggage carousel. "How are we going to find a room?"

"Stop worrying so much." America commented as he easily grabbed and lifted both of their bags. "We will sort out everything once we grab a bite to eat."

"Sirs…" A petite build woman was making her way towards them.

"You are hungry again?" Canada sighed. "We ate during our layover in Los Angeles."

"Sirs…" The woman was clearly trying to get their attention as she fought her way through the crowds. Canada had to admit there was something familiar about her.

"Yep…so what do you want?" Then, as an afterthought America added. "But pick something nearby because I am starving."

"Sirs…Mr. Jones…" When that didn't work, Utah cleared her throat and with a highly annoyed look, she planted one of her heals on America's toes.

"Ouch!" America winced. "What was that for?"

"That is better." The state blinked up at him pleasantly, before she turned to Canada. "I have come to drive the two of you to Park City and get you set up at the cabin. You will have afternoon to freshen up then I will pick you up at 5:30 pm for dinner and tickets for a show at the Conference Center. Tomorrow you will have the morning free, so I have gotten each of you passes to a local ski resort. If there is something else you would like to do let me know, and will attempt to make arrangements. When you make those plans please keep in mind the fact that I will be picking you up at the cabin at 4:15 pm in order to get you to the Opening Ceremonies on time."

"That was rather…." Canada muttered slightly stunned.

"And that is why I didn't make any arrangements." America included his head to the state who was currently making checkmarks on her clipboard.

"I heard that." Utah commented as she glanced at her watch, her lips twisted downward in a frown. "Would you two hurry up? Your plane was a half hour late, and now we are almost 45 minutes behind schedule."

Without a backwards look Utah quickly walked towards escalator. America and Canada had to jog to catch up. As they ran Canada shot America a look, which caused him to shrug. "What can I say? She has always been one of the more organized states."

* * *

><p>The slopes were a tad bit crowded for Canada's tastes, but the fresh layer of powder layer down the night before more than compensated for the incontinence. Canada and America spent the morning dodging trees and other snowboards and skiers as they chase each other down the runs. It made Canada feel…feel young. Canada and America hadn't played like this for decades. Honestly, the afternoon came way too soon.<p>

When they got back to the cabin they found that a hot lunch had already been delivered and that a warm pair of Olympic themed clothing was laid out in each of their rooms. Utah arrived precisely on schedule and spent the 30 minute drive from Park City to Salt Lake City talking about the many innovations developed to create the fastest ice on the planet….America spent that 30 minutes napping.

Utah handed the North American twins their tickets and let them off on the University of Utah Campus, with the instructions to pick up dinner at the cafeteria. They were then supposed to walk to the Rice Eccles Stadium. Utah was off to pick up the other nations. After eating the two nations found their seats third the way up the side of the packed stadium.

"Couldn't we get any seats closer?" America practically whined, when Utah came by with the Nordic countries in toe.

"You could have." The ends of Utah's lips twisted upwards. "But you would have nearly as good of view."

Then they waited for the ceremony. The cold wind was even starting to chill Canada, which probably meant that America was freezing despite the fact he was wearing an arctic rated parka. Then ten minutes before the opening ceremony was to begin the howling wind stopped and tension of months of preparation, dissolved into almost palpable excitement. A countdown flashed on the gigantic screen above the stadium. The clear voice announces that the Opening Ceremony had begun.

A cheer rose from the crowd as 18 skaters, each dressed in white holding a streamlined flag, slid across the ice rink below as the Olympic city written on the flag was announced. Then a 19th skater dressed in black glided out of the darks. The banner born by this skater was not white instead it was red and oranges. The way it danced and snapped behind the skater almost made the flag look like it was on fire. It was beautiful.

Now it was time for the flag raising ceremony of the host countries. The President of the United States walked across the ice in the company of the Olympic officials. The lights where then dimmed, leaving them all sitting under evenings stars.

The stadium was dark except for a light on a flag born by American Olympic athletes, some of which had lost family in Twin Towers, the many of them soldiers who deployment to Afghanistan was delayed to give them the chance to compete. A flag guided by an honor guard of the men and woman who toiled at ground zero. Everyone was silent

Then out of the silence the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, America's Choir, burst into song. American's Anthem echoed through stadium and seemed to reverberate against the snow capped peaks in the background. A whole stadium of standing people, most of which had tracks of tears down their faces, had begun to sing along. As the song reached its climax an unexpected gentle draft lifted that tattered flag, and for a moment it did fly again.

By the time that New York was actively weeping into New Jersey's shoulder, and America's face held a look of profound peace. Canada made eye contact with Utah, she nodded. Her eyes full of tears seemed to state why Utah had fought so hard for this moment of memorial to be included in the Opening Ceremony. Then she turned away, to make sure that the other countries were being taken care. Canada let go of a breath he didn't remember holding.

As the ceremony moved forward, and parade of nations Canada couldn't help but notice that America kept glancing upward. Following his brother gaze he saw that above the stadium the clean crisp flag flew sharp against the night sky. Red and white strips, 50 stars on blue, a physical symbol of hope and of the future. A flag that represented the very best that America had to offer the world.

For a few moments he could almost forget that Blackhawk helicopters patrolling through the night above Salt Lake City. That in downtown Manhattan there still was a twisted mound of wreckage. He could almost forget that only a few blocks away scientists were still sequencing the DNA of many body fragments found in the rubble at Ground Zero. That there would most likely be hundreds, possibly thousands of people's remains would never be identified because the fragments were simply too small or too burned. Canada felt the tears forming, in corner of his eye he could see America's eyes were also filled with tears.

There would be arguments by some countries that the Salt Lake Winter Games were overly patriotic and the presentation of the World Trade Center flag would the example of that patriotism. But at this point neither brother cared. The tattered flag represented an America was still picking up the piece, but that crisp new flag represented a nation's new found unity…America was healing.

* * *

><p>As always the Olympic Games were a whirlwind of activity. There was an endless stream of competitive events, concerts, ceremonies, and parties. Utah always managed to produce some of the best seats in the house for any event they fancied to attend. She even managed to get them seats center ice, five rows up for both the Canada vs. US final Hockey game. Games which gave Canada the gold in both the women's and men's hockey, the first gold's in the sport in half a century.<p>

It was also clear that the other visiting nations where getting similar treatment. It was not unusual to see the state ushering the small pack of five first time Winter Olympic Games nations in and out of the most popular event. Canada had to admit, the look of amazement on Hong Kong's face when at the woman's figure skating finals was priceless.

Even though Canada knew it was impossible, Norway seemed to at every event his nation competed in. Norway did incredibly well, this year taking 13 gold medals, tying the Soviet Union's record from 1976. He also swore he could spot Finland in the crowd surrounding the finish line of the cross country portion of the Nordic combined (an event which Finland swept all three gold places and one of the silvers.) But the expected leader for this Olympics was Germany. Germany was talking a record 36 medals home.

Unfortunately the two weeks of competition ended far too quickly. The Closing Ceremony was not as showy as the opening ceremony, but it was still incredibly vibrant. It celebrated two weeks of achievements. Afterward Canada was just about to except Frances offer to join the European after Olympic party when America tapped him on his shoulder.

"Mathew, there is something I want to show you."

"What?" Canada asked confused

"You are going to have to wait and see." America smiled as though he was the cat that swallowed the canary.

They drove south along I-15 until they reached the 'destination.' The E-Center was well out of the way home, but apparently there was something inside that couldn't wait until the morning. America parked the car at a service entrance, and then unlocked the door. The two nations walked through the quiet empty hallways down to the base of the hockey stadium. They soon emerged at the ice, and Canada found a pair of hockey skates being tossed in his direction.

By the time Canada processed the fact that the skates were in his size, America had already done up the laces on his skates and only slight hesitation glided out onto the ice. It only took a few moments for Canada to do his own laces and glide effortlessly out onto the ice. He made a beeline for the spot where America had paused on the ice. As Canada approached, he indicated that he was a little annoyed by the nights detour.

"Really Alfred, I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here to show me the hockey rink."

"Look a little closer." America nudged at a spot on the ice, and Canada finally noticed that America was pointing to something small imbedded deep in the ice. When he looked closer he could see the small image of a loon on a lake, and he recognized that it was a Canadian one dollar coin.

"How…" Mathew looked puzzled. "Why?"

"You hadn't won gold for 50 years so I thought you might need a little luck, plus…I though you deserved a tribute of some sort, too." Alfred winked, then produced a hockey puck out of his pocket. "So…you up for a game?"

"Alright." Canada felt a grin spreading across his face, as he grabbed for the puck. "But I am not going to go easy on you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__At the 2002 Winter Games the US also broke the records for the most medals for a host country coming in second overall with 34 medals, 10 of which were gold. The records for most gold medals and most medals in a single winter Olympics were both shattered in the Vancouver Olympics. Canada received 14 golds, and the United States took 37 medals. Go North America! Also, no one knows for sure who put the Canadian dollar in the ice for the Canada vs. US hockey finals. I like to think it was Alfred...even though he is fictional.  
><em>

_**In Closing**__-I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that you will enjoy the pair of epilogues to come. If you have any review, comments, sarcastic remarks I would love to hear them. Please drop me a line either as a review or as a PM._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _Epilogue: A Decade_- It has been ten years since September 11__th__. A monument now stands in the footprint of the Twin Towers. As Canada stand next to his America at the memorial ceremony, he has to admit that has grown a lot in the past five years…and he has as well._


	14. Epilogue: A Decade

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. I guess it is time to wrap things up, but before I do I just really wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. Thank you especially to all of you that wrote review or sent me PM's. You really help me be excited posting the chapters on time. Also thank you to pengirl100and2, UsuiXMisakilover, and bookwormally for reviewing the last chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__-Still don't own Hetalia…_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- A Decade<strong>

Twenty-six Canadian names written in stone…twenty-nine if you counted the people who were married to Canadians or who had lived in Canada for most of their lives…twenty-six names, significantly less than England's sixty-eight, Dominican Republic's forty-seven, or India's forty-one…miniscule compared with America's two thousand six hundred and five etched names, but was still painfully high. Canada's eyes were pulled away from the name he saw America place his and next to his on the stone slab.

"Mathew…Thank you for coming."

"How could I not come?" Canada replied soberly, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Most didn't…most nations…" America's voice was unnaturally quiet. "Most of the nations who lost people at this place have monuments at home, and have their own way of remembering this day. And this year Kiru had his own memorial services to attend."

"It's been six months hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." Neither nation had to speak of what it was. The memory of giving aid to Japan was still fresh in their minds. Both could see the imagines of the swath of coastline that had been swallowed by the massive tsunami, the fear about the possibility of a nuclear meltdown. The thoughts cause other memories to surface…memories of the piles of debris that once dominated downtown Manhattan a decade ago.

While it was true that this year's ceremony was nearly devoid of nations, there were an overwhelming number of states. Apparently his brother had insisted that the states attend and they came. Everyone from jet lagged California with is beach tan and chipper Maryland in a crisp suit to a wind worn Wyoming with his private's strips and sunburned Alaska in Air Force blues. The latter two fresh out of the battlefield, though Canada couldn't tell you which. It was getting difficult to remember which war the US was currently being deployed in. Libya, Iraqi, Afghanistan, Somalia…there were just so many of them Canada could barely keep track.

The formalities of the memorial service washed over him. The calming hum of voices, the careful choreography of respect, but it was not the formal display that captured Canada's attention. Instead it his eyes were drawn the people in the crowd. To the faces of firefighters who had worked in the rubble and the people who had survived the attack. Here on this day there were people who had never seen the Twin Tower in person, and those whose parents, brothers, sisters, wives and husbands had gone to work in them never to return. The monument which stretched before them seemed not only embody the absence of those lost people, but also the flow of life and time itself. Yes there were certainly tears, but there were smiles peaking through some of them.

The memory of that day of terror faded in many ways. The changes made in the aftermath of September 11th had faded from inconvenience to habit. The United States had once again become a nation in perpetual war. A point illustrated by the fact that many children in the crowd could not remember at time when America was not fighting. Canada had to remind himself that he been at war nearly as long, many of his own nation's children also had never know peace.

"Mathew, would you like to join us for lunch?" His twin's voice jolted Canada back to the present moment.

"I really do need to get back to Canada. There are some ceremonies I need to attend this afternoon."

"You sure?" America's eyes were kind, but had a slight edge of pleading.

"Yes I am sure…" Canada gave his brother a sad soft smile before continuing. "Thanks for the offer though."

Leaving the memorial was faster than he expected. It only took a few moments for Canada to a few murmured condolences New York, Virginia, and Pennsylvania, to give quiet hug to New Jersey, and a nod to Alaska. Then he left sorrow of Ground Zero behind.

Canada was not surprised to find that JFK airport was incredibly quiet. Nor was he shocked to discover the security heightened, but it was a practiced alert that still allowed passengers to move smoothly. He took off his shoes and coat, then walked through the full body scanner, sniffer, and metal detector.

Stepping off the plane on his side of the border felt liberating. He could now spend the rest of the day focusing on his own country. It had been a decade since the fall of the Twin Towers. Canada had it own lost citizens to morn and the unity of Operation Yellow Ribbon to celebrate.

* * *

><p>Flying had changed. At one time it had been fun, exciting, and even glamorous. Now it involved practically getting undressed for security then squeeze into metal tube that felt more like a sardine can than an aircraft. Alaska shifted in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position; she finally gave up when her neighbor began giving her odd looks. She began to leaf through a paperback novel she had purchased at the bookstore. It was doing a very poor job of keeping her interest.<p>

"Army?" The older woman next there inclined her chin toward the uniform Alaska was wearing.

"Air Force, actually." Alaska replied.

"So you are a pilot?"

"Yes and no." Alaska sighed inwardly. She always hated to answer this question. "I have a private pilot's license but I don't fly for the military."

"Oh…" The woman seemed to have trouble processing the fact that not everyone in the United States Air Force flew fighter jets. "Then what do you do for the military."

"I am a special operations weatherman."

"A what?"

"A special operations weatherman, it means that I produce weather reports to help keep out troops safe." Alaska explained patiently. "I determine when it and if it is safe to fly, and I make measurements to help insure that our ordinance hits the intend targets."

"Oh…That's nice." The expression older woman's face indicated that really wasn't interested. She turned back to the knitting in her lap, leaving Alaska in an awkward silence. She considered trying to go back to her book when the man across the aisle spoke.

"So you have finished your deployment?" He was rather non-descript, but his face was kind. Even so Alaska could tell that he was a soldier. The scent of battle never leaves.

"Actually I am only on leave."

"Iraq?" He guessed, most like because of the sunburns spread across her nose and cheeks.

"Libya." Alaska let a slight smile curved across her lips. "Where did you serve?"

The man looked a bit surprised at her question then returned a sad smile of his own. "Afghanistan, three deployments as a combat medic."

"LED?" Alaska nodded toward the artificial leg that peeked through a gap between his pant leg and his shoe

"Friendly Fire."

"Ouch, unfortunately I know the feeling though." She didn't need to mention say that she had been lucky, that was without question. She also failed to mention that the wound came from a battle far from the deserts of Libya, during a war before he was born.

"At least you came out of it with the use of all your limbs." The man joked.

"And most of the digits." Alaska winked, as she wiggled her fingers. "So what is bringing you to Alaska?"

"Fishing mostly." The former soldier shrugged. "Knowing good places."

"I actually know of several places. I did grow up in the State after all." Alaska smiled, as she pulled out the state map she always had in her bag. "Tell me what where you are planning on visiting and I will give you some tips on where the fish bite."

The rest of the flight to Anchorage was spent in cheerful chatter talking about fishing spots, the best bait, where to grab a beer. Unfortunately, Alaska didn't have the same distraction on her flight from Anchorage to Fairbanks. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. Instead she caught herself reflecting on the events of the past decades.

It was an unspoken rule that when a nation's troops deployed for battle, that nation people who be in the trenches with their citizens. Part of the reason was to lend their strength to their people, but a bigger reason was to help defend their secret. It was their job to capture the opposing nation's personification, and Alaska had been assigned to find Afghanistan.

Alaska had met Afghanistan once during the cold war. She had stood out in the crowd, graceful in a dove gray suit and heals, dark hair flowing around her like water. Honestly she could have easily been confused for being any western woman if it wasn't for the loosely wrapped headscarf, dark circles around her eyes, and the hidden bandages of country with their own internal struggles.

When they invaded it had took Alaska four months to find her. When Alaska finally did find Afghanistan in a small hut in the mountains, she had shied away from Alaska's touch like a kicked puppy, a country falling apart under the strain of war. Initially she had refused to remove her veil. Alaska felt sick when she did. Under the cloth the face was unrecognizable, the Taliban had left her face so brutally scarred. Alaska wasn't sure if it would heal or if those scars would always stay, a constant reminder of what was lost.

Then came Iraq. America's forces had been split three ways with forces already deployed in Afghanistan and protecting the nation's borders. America had a greater and greater need for experienced troops. That had meant that he pulled heavily from America's only militarized border, that between Alaska and Russia.

Alaska had to admit that deploying some of her men to the deserts of the Middle East may have been a mistake. Her men were not wimps, but they were also the one of the most specialized polar forces on the planet. They were trained to fight and thrive in places where the normal human would die within hours. They could drive tanks over frozen ice and mask their tracks in the snow. They had neither the equipment nor the experiences to be a successful fighting force in the urban combat.

Fighting in 100 plus degree heat with over 75 pounds of gear was rough on any soldier, but it had torn through the Alaskan troops like a plague. Alaskan troops suffered from much higher rates of heat exhaustion and stroke, then the general army. To compensate for the heat, her soldiers were forced to become slow and sluggish. Unfortunately this left them an open to enemy attack.

In the end America was forced to admit that most of the Alaskan's were not up to the task, and focused their deployment to Afghanistan where their rough outdoor training and there tolerance for cold gave them the upper hand. Only the air force units would be deployed into the heat. As troop levels were draw down in Afghanistan and Iraq, the smaller states began to shoulder more of the burden of deployment. Alaska led the pack.

The reflection left Alaska in a depressed fog, as she disembarked at her final destination. She stretched and moved with the flow of people. As she walked she tried to decide if she should attempt pick up her truck from the military base and to her cabin or if she should simply get a hotel room and crash. The headache building at her temples indicated that the hotel room might be the wiser decision.

"Alaska!" Alaska was nearly bulled over as something with a lot of momentum connected with her legs. She looked down to see the young face of Nunavut beaming up at her.

"Atka." Northwest's skirt was swirling around her legs as she slowed to a walk. "What did we talk about in the car?"

"Oh. Sorry Aunty Samantha." Nunavut failed to look apologetic. In fact, he exuded enough energy, that Alaska was wondering if Yukon and snuck the territory some coffee that morning. "I was just so happy to see you so I forgot."

"It is okay Nunatsiaq and I am sure no one noticed." It was a lie. Alaska could feel the looks of the many passengers who were at the luggage carrousel on her back as she dropped to her knees to hug the child. They were probably talking about them, but Alaska wasn't going to let the territory know she was embarrassed by the attention.

"Really?" The child's wide eyes were filled with honest pleading. Alaska couldn't help but smile.

"Really."

"Don't you think that Aunt Samantha might be hungry?" Northwest was now standing behind the boy and looking down at the two of them. "She is did just finish flying across the continent after all. It is a very long flight."

"I forgot." Nunavut looked shyly through his eyelashes. "Don't worry Aunt Samantha, Mama thought of everything."

"We figured that all you want to do is relax after traveling so far." Yukon explained almost looking apologetic for you territory. It was pretty clear the Nunavut didn't notice as the child was once again bouncing on his heels.

"Yep, I helped Logan and Mama make a really, really big feast back at your cabin."

"Did you?"

"We made everything! We made sourdough bread, and fireweed jelly, and smoked salmon, and we have caribou and musk ox steaks to grill, and I am most convinced Nunatsiaq to make jelly moose nose, but she said that we didn't have enough time to make it and that I needed to help with the dusting the bookshelves and..." Nunavut child like chatter continued, but Alaska tuned it out as she was completely absorbed by looking out of the floor to ceiling windows of the airport lobby. The morning sun was peaking over the Alaskan Range bathing the black spruce in it rays. Oh how she had missed her own landscape, her own trees, her own mountains.

Alaska was brought back into the present as she felt fingers intertwined with her own. She looked down to Yukon smiling at her as he manhandled her military duffle bag with his other arm. Rough lips brushed against her check.

"Welcome back."

She gently drew away from Yukon and to take all of him in. He looked good in the slightly rumpled suit, even though his hair was disheveled as always. She glanced over at Nunavut and Northwest, the younger territory a bundle of giggles and energy, the older a solid as an old growth cedar. For a few long breaths she simply took in Canada's territories, before she gathered her family into her arms. She took a deep breath, savoring their scents.

"It is so good to be home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End note<strong>__- Well, all good things must come to an end. I will admit this was a fun story to write. I hope that it has been an interesting read, as well as exposed new side of history. I also hope that you will leave a review. Your feedback not only makes my day, but helps me become a better author. _

_Also, if you like this story, I would encourage you to join me for the next one. After Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, that America's Pacific territories soon also come under fire. Part of Alaska is captured Japanese, leaving America and Canada with the difficult task of forcing the occupying force off of North America. The North America twins quickly discover arctic seas, harsh weather, and volatile volcanoes of the Aleutian Island chain maybe more dangerous than the human enemy. So if that sounds interesting join me for "In the Cradle of Storms."_


End file.
